Trading Places
by blathana
Summary: Roanne just wanted a normal life, but it was never going to be normal. It was never meant to be normal. As Roanne struggles to accept her life, grow up and find her place in the world, Godric has already accepted her into his life and Eric does everything he can to ignore the fact she exists. Can Roanne survive stepping into Eric's shoes? Will they ever resolve their differences?
1. Chapter 1

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately). I only own my original story plots and characters. **

A/N the first chapter is a little bit of back story for Roanne and her relationship with Godric and Eric. I will be doing mostly AU for the first bit anyway. This story starts a few years before vampires come out of the coffin and Sookie is slightly younger. I have reposted this chapter. I 'jumped the gun' so to speak and I needed to add a few bits to the start to make the story flow better for the ideas I have.

**Chapter 1**

_Present day….._

Roanne's POV

I blinked my eyes. The blackness ebbing away….all the colours seemed a little off….a little too clear. "Roanne…..Roanne….are you ok?" I could hear Godric's voice calling me. "I'm ok Godric. Just a little bump to the head" I answered trying to sound light hearted though I knew I was going to be in a world of trouble. My voice sounded a little gruff. "Hmpff" I struggled to pull myself up, the room still spinning a little bit. Everything felt a little small….a little different. "Roanne" this time Godric sounded alarmed. I looked over to see him kneeling beside…beside _me_. "Oh fuck no…."

I woke with a start; my heart pounding in my chest. Today was the day. I brushed the dream from my mind and the blind panic set in. _Today was the day_. I was being abandoned by my mother and shipped to the USA to live with a vampire. _Vampire_…..why yes…a vampire I was supposedly destined to be with. _Hell no_. This is the 21st century and _destined_ sounded way too like arranged marriage to me.

When I turned 16 and my powers started to develop my mum finally came clean. She told me about her power; that she was a witch, a Fae and could see the future. I thought she was crazy but as it turns out, I'm part crazy too. My mother isn't sure what powers I'll have. Mostly it's just dreams and doing things like accident – like making the lights blow or making things move a little. My mum also thinks I can set fires with my mind – I was too scared to tell her that Christina from school gave me a cigarette and matches and that I accidently set my curtains on fire trying to smoke out the window. Why would I get myself in trouble?

It wasn't until she started to get sick that she told me about Godric and Eric. That one was a shocker to say the least. She told me what I do was my choice and she expressed how much she disliked vampires. I couldn't blame her form what she told me. But nothing… I repeat _nothing_, prepared me for the day when she told me I'd have to go and live with them. She told me the only way she could heal was to go to Fae and that I couldn't go with her.

I begged to stay with neighbours, go to boarding school…..anything, _anything_ except go live with them, but she wouldn't budge. She said I'd be safer with them than with anyone else.

_Dallas, 15 years ago…_

"I'm here to see Sheriff Godric".

Rose stood at the front door of the Dallas mansion; staring straight into the eyes of a real life vampire cowboy. Her feet were sore. She was tired and the heat was killing her; the beads of sweat rolling down the ridge of her back.

"Eh…there's no sheriff living here lady. Turn around and go back to wherever you came from" the big cowboy all but barked at her.

"Stop trying to glamour me you oaf and tell Godric that Rose the seer is here to see him. Believe me; he'll be pissed if you turn me away". The cowboy looked shocked that his glamour didn't work. "Wait here" he snapped; slamming the door in the woman's face. She didn't budge however. She waited patiently outside.

###############

Godric was in his study; massaging his temples. Paperwork. Who knew being a Sheriff would involve so much bloody paper work. But….it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

_Knock knock_

"Come in Stan" Godric called; somewhat glad for a distraction…even if it _was_ Stan. "I'm sorry to disturb you Sheriff, but there's some human at the door. She says her name is Rose….Rose the seer". Rose….could it really be her….after all these years? "Bring her to me Stan" he ordered; the bored look gone from his features.

Stan led the woman into Godric's study; sniffing the human with a confused look on his face. Godric dismissed Stan with a wave of his hand. Rose stood there staring at Godric.

##############

Godric's POV

"Sheriff" Stan nodded to me; sniffing the air around Rose. I could see the confused look on his face. Rose didn't smell, or at least she didn't smell like what a human should….she smelled of…..lemon shower wash and sandal wood…nothing else. She looked just as I remembered; she hadn't aged a day in hundreds of years.

"Rose…please, take a seat" I offered, gesturing towards the two chairs near the bookcase. She only gave a curt nod and went to sit down. I paused a moment, hoping she would speak first….she didn't. "It has been a long time Rose. I guess hell must be freezing over". She looked at me confused. "You said you would only come to me again when hell was freezing over. This must be important". And it must, I remember our last meeting. Rose promised but me and herself that she would have no more dealings with vampires. I had offered her all the riches in the world, but she refused. I would have given her anything that she wanted. Rose was powerful. She was a gifted and powerful; being half witch and half fae. But that wasn't all she could do…..she was a seer, and her visions were particularly accurate.

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't a life or death situation Godric. Even then, I still wouldn't have come…..only" she hesitated. "Only….?"

"Only it involved someone dear to me". "Who's life or who's death?", she had my attention now. "Yours Godric…and….and Roanne."

"My life and my death?", what could she possibly have seen? "And who's Roanne?"

"Roanne is my daughter Godric". This surprised me. I never thought that Rose would have children…..well I guess I never really gave it much thought at all. She hadn't seemed the mothering type.

"I still don't understand Rose. You need to tell me more." Rose let out a sigh of frustration. I could hear her heart beating faster. Thump thump….thump thump.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a little plastic box. Opening the box, she took out a little zip lock bag. There was nothing more than a tiny little piece of fabric. "Here" she said, taking the fabric out…. "What do you smell" and she shoved the fabric towards my face.

Then the smell hit me "mmmmmmm" and my fangs went down without even realising. That smell, that wonderful sweet smell. It took a moment for me to realise what I was doing and I composed myself; feeling a little embarrassed. "I must apologise….but, what was that?"

Rose had visibly paled; the tears were brimming round her eyes. "Damn it" she hissed; jumping out of her chair and walked a few feet away. "I hoped…..God, I hoped it wasn't true….vampires, bloody vampires".

I still hadn't a notion what she was saying but I thought it best to let her have a human moment to compose herself.

She took a few minutes to collect herself and came back to set opposite me. "What this all about Rose?" I asked.

"It's my daughter Roanne. She's….she's only three. She means the world to me. She's everything I've got. I wanted to raise her right, keep her away from your kind. But….that's impossible now. She's destined to be a part of you now".

I still didn't understand. "Be a part of me?"

"I saw Godric….I didn't think you would ever change, but I saw….even now as I talk to you I can see that you've changed. But…I don't think there's anything I can do. I've seen it too many times for it to be any different…"

I looked at Rose, my brow furrowed. I still didn't comprehend what she was saying. I looked at her; imploring that she help me understand.

"She's destined to be your mate Godric….I've seen it too many times. She destined for you…..and that blond imbecile progeny of yours. She's fated to you both. You both hold her happiness."

I didn't quite know how to react. My mate…never once in all my years did I meet anyone I'd want to spend eternity with. Never. "That's impossible" I whispered.

"Believe me….I wish it was, but it's the strongest and most persistent vision I've ever had. I wouldn't be telling you this….I'd have brought Roanne when she was old enough to meet you….but…" this time Rose trailed off; studying me intently. I leaned in a little "But…?"

"You're going to ruin her life…..not that I don't think being with a vampire isn't ruining her life but I only see her happy, until…..until you ripped her soul out" she was shouting now "you went an took your own life…gave yourself to the sun…not that I would have cared…I would have been happy to see you burn….only…..when you died you took a part of my baby's heart….the part that makes her happy. And I can't….. I _won't_ let your self-pity bullshit ruin my baby's life." The tears started flowing and Rose slumped back into the chair.

How did she know? How the hell did she know? It wasn't like it was something I'd been thinking about for two long…..a few months perhaps, the idea had crept into my mind. It seemed like a blissful end….and retribution for mankind.

"Well….you can snap the hell out of that melancholy Godric. I'll hex you to hell and back before I'll let you ruin my baby's life".

I was still in a sort of daze. "Are you sure Rose?" was all I could think to say. "For God's sake Godric" she snorted "Would I be this upset if I wasn't sure. That's why I brought that" she gestured to the piece of cloth, "it's a tiny square from her comforter….her favourite blanky. You see what her smell did to you….she's you personal brand of heroine. You can't get enough of her and you would do anything for her. Same with the Viking oaf. It just wasn't meant to happen for years, not until she matured into herself…but that all changed once you became a suicidal risk" she snarled.

This was a lot to take in….but then, what if…..what if she as my mate, but it didn't make any sense, she was to be Eric's too? If she was mine I didn't want to share…why couldn't he find his own mate? Wait, what am I thinking? I have already begun to speak as if we _were_ meant for each other.

"I want to see her" I said, looking straight at Rose. She fished into her bag again and handed me two pictures. The first one was of a chubby little human with blonde curls. She was in a red sundress and there was ice cream all over her face. The second photo was of the same chubby little human in an infant's sleep suit, sucking of one of those human infant plastic things and clutching a patchwork blanket. How could this tiny human be destined to be my mate?

"I want to meet her" I blurted out, surprising even myself.

"I thought you might" she answered. We're living in Ireland at the minute. We like it there…it's in Donegal". "Bring her here to see me". "Not a hope in hell Godric. She's staying where she is, where she's safe. If you want to meet her, you're going to have to come to us. Here…" she handed me a business card. "These are my contact details. I'm flying back home this evening. Let me know before you arrive on my doorstep." With that she marched out of my office…I listened as her footsteps headed out the front door and out of the property.

I walked to my desk and picked up my phone. "Eric….." "Godric….it's been too long. What can I do for you?" "We're going to Glencolumbkille in Ireland. Come to me now" and I hung up the phone. I glanced again at the two photographs Rose left behind.

I set about putting things in order for a brief trip to Ireland.

##########

Eric's POV

"Godric…have you lost all reason? How well do you know this Rose? She's a witch…..she can't be trusted. And part fae no less…I thought they had gone extinct on earth….how can you even be sure?"

"I've tasted her Eric. I've seen her vision come true. She has saved me even when I put her life in danger. If anything we are the ones who she shouldn't be able to trust."

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't heard from Godric in centuries then out of the blue I get a phone call summoning me to him. I went to him of course. He didn't need to command me. I would do anything for Godric and he knew this.

But this…this ridiculous story… I had looked at the pictures of the fat little human. How could I be destined to be with this fat little teacup. And the piece of cloth…I couldn't smell a thing. It had to be a trap.

"It's a trap Godric. She's playing on the good part of you nature. She must be pulling a scam…..your blood perhaps? Or does she want money. That's it isn't it? Money. She see's you've gone a little soft"

"ENOUGH" Godric snapped. Shit. I'd just called my maker soft. What in the hell was I thinking? "Master" I whispered, sinking to my knees and bowing my head; thinking this was the best move. Godric had gone soft in the last few years and he rarely raised his voice. In fact I haven't really seen or felt very much of him in a long time. In fact, I was really glad that he called. But that voice….. I knew that tone well enough to know when to be submissive. Godric had punished my wilfulness enough during my early years that I learned soon enough when to back down.

I kept staring at the floor, waiting for him to speak or possibly strike me….i wasn't sure just how mellow he had gotten. Fingers crossed. He walked to me, taking my chin in his hand. It wasn't rough and our bond wasn't sparking with anger. Infact I could just barely feel it. I leaned into the gentle touch, one I have missed so much. "Eric…do you take me for that much of a fool? Do you think I've gone that soft or would you rather I prove you wrong?" Damn…. "I'm sorry. That was out of order. Forgive me master."

"We head for Ireland in two days. Isabelle has made arrangement, we will travel in coffins to Dublin and make out own way to Donegal. Be prepared and feed well" and with that he left his study. I stood up…thankful that all I suffered for my slip of the tongue was a telling off.

#############

Godric's POV

We were waiting at Dallas airport in our coffins. It was the only way to make such a long flight. Eric had been complaining no end about the situation but he needed to come too. Rose had said Roanne was important to him too. And as much as I didn't want to believe it…..Rose had yet to be wrong. She had helped me too many times….albeit reluctantly, but she was truthful and I trusted her.

"Please accept my condolences Mrs. Beaumont" I heard the human speak to Isabelle, who was shipping her _dead_ relatives back to Ireland. I heard Eric snicker in the coffin beside and sent a rebuke through the bond. However, I too could see the funny side of it.

"Thank you Mr. Clement. You're too kind."

And that was that. Eric and I were loaded onto the plane in the luggage hanger.

"Do you think she'll be fat as an adult human?" Trust Eric to ask such a question. He was too vain for he own good sometimes. But I could understand his concern. He had bedded supermodels, royalty…..anybody he wanted really. He _was_ beautiful after all. And here I was trying to convince him that he was destined to be with a plump little human who lived in the middle of the country in Ireland. I didn't blame his disbelief…. I did however get bored of his moaning. "Eric….I command you to shut up until we land in Ireland. Don't speak unless spoken to. Let me think". I heard a low grumble, but nothing else for the rest of the flight. It was rather peaceful.

################

Eric's POV

Stupid Godric. I'd go because he asked me too but I wasn't buying all this bullshit. But if it makes Godric happy. So be it. I let the pull of the sun over the ocean take me to day rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately). I only own my original story plots and characters. For those following from the first chapter….can you please read the first few paragraphs because I made a slight change before I posted this. Thanks **

**Chapter 2**

_Dublin, Ireland…. 13 years ago…_

Godric's POV

I had rested very little on the flight to Ireland. There were so many thoughts going round in my head. Was I being irrational? Here I was, on my way to meet my destined future mate…..a three year old named Roanne. Perhaps I acted too soon. Should I have sent someone to gather information? What _was_ the rush to go and meet the child? That was just it though…a rush, a pull…..an intense desire to meet face to face with the source of that smell…the amazing smell….sweet but not too sweet…with an undercurrent of fragrant flowers…or was it something else? I'd heard humans talk this way of alcoholic grape beverages…...was that it possibly? Did she smell like dinner? Surely I wasn't going to have a future mate as a snack?...then again, to some vampires, their mate is a source of food and sex but it is said to be more than that. It has to be more than that. Finding a true mate is a rare thing, so much so that some even deny its existence….saying it's nothing more than lust and attraction. But I couldn't deny my curiosity at wanting to meet this child. I knew Eric wasn't sold on the idea at all. I value Eric, and his opinion most definitely matters to me but I chose to ignore his whining and objections about this. Rose said he would play a pivotal role in Roanne's happiness too. Eric was just as much a part of this as I was…willingly or not.

#################

Our arrival into Dublin went quite smoothly. Once transferred to the funeral parlour; we waited for sundown to glamour the funeral directors. Our coffins for travelling were now safely in storage for our journey home and we were on our way to Donegal after a brief stop for Eric to feed. I needed very little blood to at my age. Eric could go longer with his age too but I didn't want to listen to the whining if he didn't feed.

We landed near Rose's property approximately two hours after sundown. "Can you feel that Godric? What is it?" Eric asked…he obviously felt it too. "Rose is a powerful witch Eric…as I've already told you. There are protective spells all around her land. I would expect nothing less of her". "Hmpffff….well, I'm tired of waiting. Let's get this over with so we can go home" he sneered. I really should have stopped Eric. I could have…..but it would serve as a good lesson to him. Had I not _just_ told him that Rose was powerful and there were protective spells around the property? Surely he should have stopped to think what that meant….but _no_….his mind is not thinking right now…..his thoughts are on the Brazilian exotic dancer he met in a club, who was currently being entertained by Pamela until his return.

Eric zipped straight for the house….but in a matter of ten or so feet, at full vampire speed…he ran into an invisible wall. For a split second, he stopped….splayed out in the air, like a fly caught in a spider's web….then was thrown back twenty feet; landing on his backside.

I looked to him and snorted. I had no sympathy…the result was fitting for his stupidity. I felt a flush of embarrassment only briefly through the bond, but in true Eric style; he was up on his feet and by my side in a second.

It was then we were both distracted by ear piercing shattering screams…as though the world might end….

"Momma NOOOO…no no no no no….AGGGHHH" and that's when I saw her…a little blonde three year old Roanne…naked as the day she was born to this world…..running as fast as her little legs could carry her through the front door of her home.

"Roanne….._Roanne_…..young lady you get your tushie back here this instant". Rose was standing outside now… her face furious but full of amusement all the same. Little Roanne stopped; turning around….her pudgy little hands on her hips. " . . ". "Young lady, don't you dare sass me". It was the oddest of scenes to watch…such a little thing; so wilful and stubborn. "NO" she screamed again…..stamping her foot.

################

Eric's POV

It was mortifying to say the least…..for Godric to witness my stupidity first hand. Thank the Gods the little fat teacup distracted him. Insolent little brat.

"Roanne…that's enough"

"NOOOOO nooooo noooo noooooo"

Finally she made a move. She held the little wretch under her arm; kicking and screaming and turned to look at us. "Godric and Eric, won't you please take invitation to come on my land".

Huh? I didn't see that coming. Observant blood bag witch.

########

I sat beside Godric, in what I can only describe as hovel. It was an odd little house; nothing matched…ugly furniture, ugly paintings, and strange smells. And if that wasn't enough to endure; we had to listen to the mini blood bag scream and whine….

"Stop fussing Roanne and let me wash you"

"Nooo… I don't wanna baff"

"You're covered in dirt Roanne. I warned you that if you were going to make a mud cake factory that you'd need a bath. Little girl's can't be left all dirty".

"Why?"

"Because it's not nice"

"Why?

"Because I said so"

"Noooo. ….."

"Ouch….did you just bite me?"

"Uummm….ehhhhhh"

*smack*

"owwwwwwwww"

#############

Godric's POV

Rose had finally put little Roanne to bed. I hadn't really gotten to meet her properly, but given the scene the child created, I could understand Rose's need to get her to sleep.

"Well" Rose said, as she joined us in the living room "so you've seen your first glance of my little Roanne. Your first impressions?"

"She's an impudent little runt" Eric spat, before I could even reply. "Eric" I admonished, but Rose only burst out laughing. "I can't argue with him Godric. She's my only daughter, my baby, my life…..but she can be a little terror sometimes. She's a stubborn child and knows what she wants….but she's also a loving little thing….so full of life, happiness, loving and giving. She's two opposite ends of a spectrum; there's no middle ground for Roanne most of the time". I couldn't help but flare my nostrils again. That sweet smell; I'd been struggling to compose myself since the magical boundary came down.

"Are you sure Rose?" She knew what I was referring to; I didn't need to say anymore to her. "Yes, she is destined to be your mate….and yours" she said, nodding to Eric. Gladly, Eric kept his mouth shut but I could feel through the bond that he was furious. "And what of the father?" Eric asked threw clenched teeth.

Rose frowned, the pain obvious in her face. "He's gone. I don't know where he is. Dead maybe…..I really don't know where he is. I loved him, I really did" she sighed. "I could feel the immense power he held. He told me he was a wizard. I never questioned him."

After some time Rose finally spoke again. "Why are you here Godric?" I didn't know what to reply. I'd been asking myself the same question all the way over here. "She'll never fit into your world Godric. I want her to grow up having a normal life. At least let her have that much. When she's old enough, she can meet you and make her mind up for herself". I could see the pleading in Rose's eyes. I wanted to argue, demand that Roanne be near me, but I knew that Rose was right; she would be in danger around us. The vampire world was a dangerous place that human's had no idea existed. Not that Roanne was human….but she deserved to have a childhood.

"I will leave her to grow up Rose" I finally spoke "but please know that you can always ask me for help. I will provide any assistance you need for Roanne".

"Thank you Godric" she whispered. I barely heard her as the smell hit me.

"Mummy?" It was Roanne; standing at the door holding onto a blanket like her life depended on it.

##############

EPOV

The wretched little teacup was at the door. _Great. _

"Come to mummy darling" the seer instructed "There's some people I'd like you to meet". The teacup waddled over to Rose, my maker staring at her the whole time. I felt him struggle through the bond but I couldn't understand what the hell was so special about the little blood bag. It was fat, ugly and smelled of spit and tears.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet Godric" and the little brat pulled her spit covered fingers from her mouth and held her hand out to Godric. And what's worse, _what's worse_ is he _shook_ it.

"Is that your dada?" she had the audacity to ask, pointing a little sausage finger at me. _Stupid troll._

"No Roanne. This is my friend Eric" and she turned to me, stretching out the little spit hand at me. _Hell no._

"_Eric_" Godric hissed at me through clenched teeth.

You've _got_ to be kidding? I looked at Godric….._pleading_, but I saw a darkness there that I was willing to anger any further. So…against my will, I shook the pudgy hand.

##################

_Present day…Belfast airport, Northern Ireland_

I'm not gonna cry, I'm _not_ gonna cry. That had been my mantra on the drive all the way from Donegal. I was flying from Belfast because it was nearer than Dublin airport. My bag was stuffed into the back seat; my other stuff had been shipped over last week. I was sitting in the front seat…sulking.

"Roanne, please…we've been over this a million times. There's no other choice. We don't have family to help us. It's only me and you kiddo…and Godric is the only person I know to ask for help"

"Vampire" I muttered….. "not _person_". I was miffed beyond belief.

"How can you send me there…after everything you said about vampires?" I whined.

"Please….._please_ Roanne". My mother never begged before….threatened, shouted, cuffed me over the head….yes…begged…no, definitely not. Then it hit me, just how serious this was. She really wouldn't be doing this if there was another option. Then the snots and tears started coming…mum handed me the box of tissues "You know I love you Roanne and I'm doing this to keep you safe."

The tears rolled for quite some time. When we finally got to the airport and parked the car, my stomach was starting to roll. I think I went into zombie mode…suddenly we were at the gates.

"So remember honey, your ticket and passport are in the inside zippy pocket. You have your camera and my credit card. You remember the number right?"

"mm hmm" that was all I could manage to say; my throat was choking up and the tears were rolling.

"You can take a few hundred to begin with; get yourself settled, get your school supplies and a phone. Then you can take $50 a week for expenses. Godric said he would sort out food and lodging for you. Roanne…..Roanne are you listening?" I was listening but my emotions got the better of me. I launched myself at mum….bawling my eyes out.

She just held me, rocking me in her arms. "My beautiful baby girl. You are meant for greatness. Be healthy, be happy. I will see you soon. I love you". And that was it. I walked through customs snivelling my little heart out. I kept looking back at my mother waving at the gate, then I went too far in; I couldn't see her anymore.

I didn't have long to wait for the plane. I never felt so low in my life. I was going to hate Louisiana. _I just knew it_.

#################

Godric POV

I'd like to say I'm nervous, but I'm not going to lie to myself. I wonder if she's changed much. The last photograph Rose sent was three years ago. Roanne was 13. It was a photo of her in her school uniform. I have it framed in my office in the new Bontemps house. Eric was merciless when he saw it. _Dear gods, who ate Roanne Godric? Is there any part of its face not covered in spots? Well, at least it'll have more blood since it's so fat._ I can't say I felt any remorse for punching Eric in the jaw and making him wear that silver bracelet for a week.

But right now I was anxious to see what she looked like. It had taken every bone in my body not to have someone spy on her. Rose had made me promise to keep away. I would have given Roanne everything she could ever have dreamed of but Rose wouldn't allow it. She said she was better growing up away from all that; away from the danger of vampires and the pressure of being my mate.

Would she feel a pull to me like I did to her? I was worried she would rebel against me. Her boxes were delivered two days ago; with 'Godric keep your greasy mitts off my stuff and don't open' written on the side in purple marker. Isabelle assures me that as a teenager Roanne might have issues settling in but I'm am walking blind now; I've no idea what to do. For the first time in thousands of years, I feel utterly powerless.

_Where is she?_

###############

Roanne POV

I'd been sitting inside of the exit doors for ten minutes now. Ok Roanne, women up and just walk outside.

There was no missing Godric; his pale skin, his gaunt face…an air of power. I walked up slowly, not even sure what to do.

"Roanne?" his voice had an accent to it but I can't place it. I'd like to say I had a ballsy reply… _who the hell else would I be? _or _yeah, who wants to know? _or _who's asking b-atch? _However, all I managed was to squeak out 'mmm' and nod my head like a bloody bobble head. _Smooth_ Roanne. Seems I wasn't the only one that didn't know what to be saying.

################

Godric POV

Wow. That smell, I'd forgotten how toxic it was, how alluring…how addictive. But that's not Roanne. Godric looked to the source of the smell. There stood a young woman; tall, toned, slender, brown eyes that were almost black. Her lips were plump and pouty, her skin so pale. She is …beautiful. "Roanne?" I asked, listening to her heart fluttering. 'mmm' was all she managed to say. I was lost for words.

It was Roanne who broke the silence. "So….shouldn't we get going?" she asked in that beautiful Irish accent. I snapped out of my daze. "Yes, of course, follow me". I offered to carry her bag but she clung to it like her life depended on it. I let her to the car park; paying for the parking fee. It was strange doing such a human thing. I guess I would need to get used to this now that Roanne was here.

The silence in the car is deafening. "So… are you looking forward to starting school?" For God's sake Godric, is that the best you can do?

"No… I hate school. I went to a tiny country school in Donegal where there were less than 100 pupils and when I was little my mum home-schooled me" her voice had a beautiful lilt to it. As she mentions her mother, I can see the tears well up. Keep talking Godric.

"I bought a house near Bontemps. I thought it would be safer than having you live with me in Dallas. I will try to stay there as often as I can and I've asked Eric to try stay over too, to make sure you are protected. I've also ensured my trusted day man Cameron will be there to help you during the day."

"OK" …well at least I got a reply. What else do I say?

"Wh….when do I have to start school?"

"Well… Isabelle, that's my second in command in Dallas, she said it would probably be best to take a week or two to get to know your surroundings and to get the house ready" I answered.

"Ready?" she questions, lifting an eyebrow. Mmm…._sexy_…. I mean cute, cute…. It looks cute. "Yes….. I am unsure what a human needs for daily living. I was going to have an interior designer in but Isabelle thought since you are living there that maybe you should be part of the process and pick the décor? I had everything painted white."

###############

Roanne POV

The car ride was awkward. Godric really seemed to be nervous. I had planned that I was going to hate him from word go but I just couldn't. He was trying so hard. I liked the idea of decorating the house. I'd have to thank this Isabelle vampire.

The heat was getting to me… I wasn't used to weather so hot and the humidity….phewww. If the night is like this, what the hell will the daytime be like? Godric pointed out Shreveport where Eric lived as we passed through. He also pointed out Bontemps town…..it was small, but still bigger than the town I lived in back in Ireland. He drove for another few minutes out a country road, finally pulling into a property. The front had a white picket fence and a white gate. The house itself was painted white. It was a two story wooden house with steps up to a veranda that stretched the full front of the house. That's all I could make out with the moonlight.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. "I'll show you around" Godric offered. "OK….but, it's really dark… I can't see where I'm walking" I answered…not adding the fact that I'm a clumsy oaf and was more than likely going to fall over. A hand reached out to grab mine. _So cold_. My breath hitched a little…..not at the cold; that was actually a welcomed thing considering the heat….but I was caught off guard by the action. Godric led me to the front porch, opened the door and flipped a switch and led me inside. I pulled my hand away when I realised I was still holding his.

The house was big to what I was used to back home. There was a large hallway, a living room to the left, with doors leading to an office behind that. Godric had an office set up back there. It was the only room with furniture. To the right was another living room. The further down the hall was another door into another big room. Lastly at the end of the corridor was a kitchen and dining room that had a utility room and small bathroom off it.

Upstairs was a big bathroom and three large bedrooms; the back bedroom was the biggest, with its own bathroom, walk in wardrobe and a balcony. It was the only room with a bed.

"Which bedroom is mine?" I asked. And why is there only one bed, I wanted to scream.

"I thought you'd like the master bedroom. But you can choose whichever one you want. I have a light tight sleeping area built underneath the house. It's accessed by the door under the stairs. The door will be locked during the day. I have 3 rooms down there in case Eric or other guests sat over."

I was relieved that he wouldn't be sleeping near me and terrified by what he meant by _other guests_. Godric didn't hover any longer. He left me alone to get some rest; telling me that Cameron would be by with a decorator who would be bring books so I could pick out paint colours and furniture.

I plonked myself down on the bed…which had no covers by the way. My boxes were on the floor. And that was it…it felt lonely and clinical with the white walls. The reality of the situation set it…. Mum was gone, I was alone and I hated it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately). I only own my original story plots and characters. **

**Chapter 3**

Roanne POV

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

The sound of the door bell woke me up. Urgh …. I'd fallen asleep in my clothes, curled up on the mattress. My eyes felt puffy and sore. I answered the front door to be faced with a tall man with dark hair.

"Emmm….hello?" I offered….better than 'who the hell are you' I guess.

"Hi. I'm Cameron. Godric's day man. And I'm armed with coffee and croissants" he said, waving the brown bag in the air. "Hi….I'm Roanne, you're new best friend" I said smiling, making a grab for the bag as my tummy rumbled in appreciation. He let me grab the coffees and followed me to the kitchen.

"So….what do you do for Godric" I asked with a full mouth, spraying little bits of crumbs about… "Sorry" I mumbled, taking another huge bite of the croissant; instantly thinking of the saying I want the news not the weather. "I take care of Godric's business during the daylight hours. I worked for him in Dallas but he asked if I would move closer to here to help with you". I raised an eyebrow, mouth being full and _not the weather _and all. "I'm supposed to help you with anything you need and to pose as your uncle in case school authorities ask any questions. I've also been asked to help sort out the house" he said as he looked around "looks like it needs a bit of work".

"I'll say. There are no sheets on the bed or towels in the bathroom." Godric really didn't have a clue at all.

"Don't worry – I've a decorator firm sending over Gwen. I've worked with her before…she's really great. She should be here in about an hour".

As so was the start to my first day in Louisiana. Gwen showed up as Cameron had promised; armed with colour and material swatches and furniture catalogues. It was actually quite fun. We picked out colours of paint for all the rooms, materials for blinds and curtains, and furniture for all the rooms. If I was going to be stuck here; I may as well be comfortable. I hadn't even realised that Cameron had left until he picked arrived back with lunch.

Gwen left with promises of starting the painting tomorrow. Cameron was dealing with an electrician who was apparently contacted about fitting outdoor lighting…..Godric moves fast. So I was left to explore outside. The heat hit me straight away. _Damn it's hot for April. _My skin just wasn't used to sun…I'd better start applying sunscreen or I'd be a lobster pretty soon. The grounds were actually quite big. There was a big porch off the kitchen that led down steps to a huge lawn and a patio. But that was it…no garden furniture or flowers ….nothing. It was nothing like home. Immediately I felt a pang of home sickness. I missed my greenhouse, my swing set I had since I was little, I missed my apple trees, my vegetable plot, my bird house. "Here kid" Cameron handed me a tissue. I hadn't even realised I was crying. "Let's go to Shreveport and pick up some supplies".

…

Shreveport was actually kinda fun. Cameron brought me to a shop where they give you a little zappy gun thing to run on the barcodes of stuff you want….then they deliver it to your house. Cool huh? I got everything I thought could possibly be needed. At first it felt wrong because Godric was going to be paying for it all but Cameron pointed out that the house was supposed to be ready for me to live in anyways….and that Godric was loaded with money and the things I was picking out was just chump change. _It still felt a little weird though. _ After dinner we set off back to Bontemps. With jetlag and all I did today, I must have fallen asleep in the car. All I remember is cold hands lifting me from the car.

###################

Godric's POV

As the sun set I headed upstairs. Her smell was all around the house. I missed her straight away. Decorators were already in; with dust sheets down. They threw me a few nervous nods….their heart rates thrumming faster. But where was Roanne? Just as I was about to ring Cameron; I heard his car coming in the driveway. I could smell her already…..mmm Roanne.

Standing on the porch I could see that she was fast asleep in the car. My anger suddenly boiled as I saw Cameron go to her side of the car. Was he going to wake her? Was he going to carry her? _No….Mine….he cannot have her. _My fangs snicked down as I zipped forward; startled Cameron with a low growl. I was thankful he backed off immediately…I wouldn't be responsible for my actions if he had of touched her….cradled her to _his_ chest.

Opening the door; I lifted her as gently as I could. She was light as a feather. _So beautiful._ She stirred a little as she curled into me. I couldn't help but grin proudly. Yes…._my_ Roanne. I'll take care of you my love. _My love. _I suddenly realised I was taken. I would do anything for this girl. But I must _let_ her choose me…I cannot _make_ her choose me…or I'll try at least.

I lay her gently on her bed; taking in her scent.

…

"So….is she still fat…the teacup?" Eric asked over the phone. "She's not fat Eric" I snapped back. "_Sure Godric._ That's was you said about that picture of her Rose sent…a school play I believe. She had…..what do human's call it? A muffin top. Although I think there were a few muffins there" Eric snickered. "Son….you would do well not to goad me. . Not. Tolerate it. And believe me…..she's no teacup anymore" I replied; tired of Eric's incessant teasing of Roanne. She may have been a little chubby as a child, but I will love her no matter what she looks like. Besides, she is beautiful. I hung up on Eric…..not wanting to listen to his childish banter anymore…. I'd raised a monster…..quite literally.

It took me every fibre of willpower not to creep into Roanne's room again and watch her sleep…

#######################

Roanne's POV

I woke to the noise of sawing and hammering; yet again after sleeping in my clothes on a sheetless bed. Damn it to hell Roanne…..let's get your shit together…but after breakfast.

It wasn't until I was walking down the stairs and the musclely contractor guys said hi that I remembered I was in the same clothes for a third day now. _Roanne you've got to get your smelly ass a shower. _Bless Cameron's heart…the kitchen cupboards were stacked with food. Toast, eggs and tea it is.

The house was beginning to fill up…..guys working everywhere. The smell of paint hung strongly in the air. _Right. _Mission desmellification a go…procedure initiated once I found the towels Cameron and I bought.

As the hot water ran over my body I couldn't help thinking; Godric wasn't the worst looking guy….I mean, not that I was ever going to be with him…I wasn't…..but if I had been…well….a girl could do worse. _Stop that line of thinking this instant Roanne Whitford, _I chastised myself. You will go to American high school, date cute boys, kiss cute boys; then as soon as mom is back….go home to Ireland and forget about the creepy vampires.

….

The house was finished in three days. _Three days. _Record in my books. And after a week I decided I was going to start school. I was bored and needed something to do…besides, Godric was creeping the hell out of me. He seemed to be everywhere I turned, constantly staring at me. I felt like a mobile buffet.

So, dressed in a sundress and sandals, armed with my backpack and school supplies….I headed for school. Not the smoothest of arrivals I might add….giving that most kids my age seemed to have cars. I didn't know how to drive and insisted that Cameron couldn't keep playing chauffeur and that I needed my independence….so I ended up with a bicycle….quite a nice bicycle but a bicycle all the same…..go bike girl…ra ra ra. I had opted out of the cycling helmet, elbow pads and knee pad left beside my bike…Godric no doubt. I wanted to keep what little cool factor I could…but, obviously…..the stupid Irish girl didn't factor in the scorching heat. So I arrived on my bike, sweaty, pink faced and out of breath. Uber cool Roanne….just keep your head down. Note to self…..buy stronger deodorant.

The school was huge…..nothing like my old school. I took in a big breath before entering the room. Everyone stared straight me. I gave an awkward nervous smile. "Hi….I'm Roanne" I offered to the nearest girl. That's it Roanne…you are a social diva….you can do this. "Whatever newbie….keep moving"….and with that my little safety bubble burst and my cheeks went hot pink. The girls beside her laughed. "Leave her alone Kimberly" came a voice behind me.

Turning round I came face to face with…..what did the Americans call them….jocks? A super cute jock might I add. "Austin baby" the uber bitch called; pushing past me and planting a kiss on his lips. _I hate you _I screamed mentally…..wanting to shove her to the ground. But instead, I hugged my backpack to my chest and walked to the back of the class; sliding into a seat and keeping my eyes down to avoid eye contact with anyone. _God how embarrassing._

"Don't mind her. Kimberly's a cow… I'm Sookie by the way. Sookie Stackhouse". I couldn't help but smile and the southern manners of the girl in the seat next to me as she held out her hand. "I'm Roanne. Roanne Whitford".

I was glad to have a friend…..if you could call Sookie that…..but I was hopeful. Although she did frown at me a lot during lunch; where she grilled me with questions about myself. I lied naturally…pretending I was staying with my uncle Cameron while my mother travelled with work.

"Well well…..looks like the local freak made a friend. You two fit perfectly together" Kimberly sneered at us as she walked by. I watched as Sookie face saddened. "Well" I said as I patted Sookie's arm "let's us two freaks get going to our next class, shall we?" Sookie's face brightened so much when I said that and she linked my arm. "I'll have to introduce you to Tara my other friend. We can all be friends together" she beamed. Usually I would have laughed at her eagerness but honestly, I was glad to at least have one friend.

Sookie and I exchanged phone numbers as we walked out to the parking lot (she had a bike too…thankfully I wasn't the only pleb). I headed home…..if you could call it that. _What a fucking shitty first day at school._

###########################

Godric's POV

I woke to the most wonderful smell….and an absolutely awful smell. The wonderful smell turned out to be Roanne. No surprises there. The bad smell…well, I guess not all human's can cook. After attempting to ask how school was and being responded with "Don't ask", I settled to watch as she made fried chicken in peanut butter, burned broccoli and poptarts. She kept scowling at me as I watched her. I couldn't understand what had her in a bad mood. It must be school.

#########################

Roanne's POV

_Jesus H Christ, if he doesn't stop staring at me I'm gonna shove a poptart up his nose. _Ok, I need to get out for the night. I sent a quick text to Sookie, asking if it was ok to call over for a while. She replied back with directions and a millions smiley faces. She was only maybe a 15 minute cycle away. "I'm going out tonight….over to a friend's house. I won't be out late". "I'll drive you"

"No"

"It's not safe"

"I'll be fine" I snapped. God who did he think he was, my father.

"You really shouldn't be out by yourself Roanne".

"I'm a big girl Godric" I barked, grabbing my hoodie and heading out to my bike. Then I stopped, looking at the darkening sky and into the isolated surroundings. _Shit._ "Well, I'll cycle and you can pick me up at 10. My bike will go in the boot" I tried to say casually, swallowing my pride.

############################

Sookie's POV

"Gran"

"Yes deary" Gran answered, kneading into dough.

"Is it OK if a girl from school calls over? She's new and started school today".

"Oh that's nice dear. Of course." _I'm so glad she's made a friend. Poor dear. She's too nice of a girl to not have good little friends._

"Thanks granny" I said, not being able to stop myself from listening to what she was thinking. It was strange though….Roanne wasn't as easy to read as others…sometimes I'd hear a thought, but very little; it was mostly blank. And I loved it; it was so peaceful being around her today and I was super excited that she wanted to hang out. If I couldn't hear her…god that would be great; I'd finally have a little peace and wouldn't know what she was thinking about.

_Ding dong_

I jumped up from the kitchen a few minutes later to the sound of the doorbell. _Please don't think I'm a freak. _"Hey Roanne. Won't ya'll come in?"

I brought Roanne in and introduced her to Gran. "Gran….meet Roanne"

Gran rubbed her floured hands in her apron and extended her hand "Pleased to meet you Roanne. Welcome to Bontemps".

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Stackhouse" Roanne answered. _Still nothing but silence._

"Call me Adele or granny dearest. Sookie, why don't you offer our guest some lemonade and homemade cookies?" Roanne tucked into the cookies and stayed for dinner too. The silence around her was utter bliss. I could have cried. Not that is wasn't strange to head all her thoughts, but I'm a good living southern lady so I didn't ask too many questions. My god…..a friend, a normal friend. No nasty thoughts or comments, no noise….she even helped me with a math problem I couldn't figure out, and I actually got it – without hearing her answer it in her head. She offered to help me with homework.

#########################

Eric POV

Godric was nowhere to be found at his house. Teacup's smell was all through it…..I still couldn't see what the big hu-ha was with her smell. A human's a human. I followed Godric's scent and knew through the bond that he wasn't far away.

I didn't however, expect to find him hiding in the bushes spying on a farm house.

"Son"

Hmmm…. _Son _was a double meaning; it was what Godric called me when he showed affection and wanted to be close, but it was also a term he used when he'd decided I'd done something wrong and was going to treat me like an infant. But considering that Godric raised his voice before hanging up on me last night….. I was steering more towards the latter.

"Father" I said softly, hanging back a little and keeping my head down…trying to make myself small – not an easy task for a vampire my height. But it didn't matter so much, when Godric was angry he had a way of making any vampire feel miniscule and insignificant. Ok… how to get in his good books? _Don't call the teacup fat, actually; don't call the teacup…teacup. _"How is Roanne keeping?"

"I don't know" Godric snapped. Shit….still pissed. I took a small step back. "Can I do anything father?"

"NO" he hissed. I took another step back. Stupid Eric… STUPID….you should have said master that time.

As Godric balled his hands into fists and his fangs dropped, I took yet another step away…..desperately trying to distance myself from his anger.

"Eric, do you really this stepping away is going to help you? That somehow you can outrun me? That I couldn't catch you to punish you?"

My head snapped up at the word 'punish'. It had been many decades since Godric was angry with me….let alone punished me and I hadn't heard that leering tone of voice in many hundreds of years. _What the Gods did I do? Was it because I called the teacup fat? Surely he wouldn't punish me because of the human? Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"…I love Disney cartoons too" was spoken and Godric attention immediately shifted to the little human girls coming out to sit on the porch. The one talking was a slim blond girl with wavy blond hair and brown eyes….must be Roanne considering the Irish accent. _Hmmm …not fat anymore. Why didn't Godric just tell me?_ And the other girl… mmmmm now there's a smell….sweet sweet blood. She was a pretty blond too….bigger boobs though… hmmmm.

My lustful thoughts were quickly interrupted, "Go to the house Eric. To my basement. Do not come up until Roanne is sleeping". I was instantly grateful…although it seemed Roanne's fault that I was going to be punished…she bought me some time. Maybe Godric would calm down by then. "Yes Master" Good Eric….suck up all you can.

I couldn't help but think of the things I'd like to do with the busty blond as I flew to Godric's.

##############################

Godric's POV

I was now officially stalking Roanne…..but I had justifications. I didn't know this Stackhouse family. Maybe they were bad people…it would be neglectful if I hadn't followed Roanne here and made sure she was ok. She seemed happy there; the older women fed her well and the child seemed to be nice to my Roanne. _Why couldn't Roanne see me like that?_

I'd come close to hurting Eric tonight for the first time in a long while…..but nothing, not even Eric would talk bad of my Roanne. I needed to find some calm….so I focused on Roanne's voice and smell.

"So who's giving you a lift? I could ask my bother Jason when he gets back?"

_Jason will not be touching what's mine._

"No….it's ok. Godric's gonna pick me up and bring me home."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

_Say yes. SAY YES._

"No way. He's…..em….he's my uncle's friend's creepy son who's staying at his house. My uncle's kind of like the family childcare."

"Why's he creepy?" the little blonde asked.

_I'm NOT creepy._

"I dunno…..he just creeps me out. He follows me about and I always feel like he's watching me. He gives me the heebie-jeebies. He never does….. I dunno…._normal _stuff"

"Maybe he likes y'all"

_Yes…..good little Stackhouse girl._

"Ewww… no no no"

And they both laughed. How could she _not_ like me? I was powerful. I was a sheriff. I was one of the oldest vampires in American for crying out loud.

"I wonder where he is though… I said 10ish."

_Shit. _

################

Roanne's POV

As if on cue…Godric drove up the driveway. _Yey. _

"Thanks Sookie…I really enjoyed tonight. See you in school tomorrow" I called as Godric like my bike into the car. I should have been polite and introduced Sookie to Godric but I didn't want her involved in all that.

"Would you like to turn on the radio?" Godric asked as we drove back to the house.

"No thanks. I'm good."

We got home in just a few short minutes, but I was glad for the lift…it was pitch black out. I would have been scared beyond belief cycling home. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Godric.

"Em…..thanks for picking me up Godric. I appreciate it" I said, as we walked into the house. I headed to the kitchen to make some tea and called over my shoulder "Would you like a drink?"

Fatal error…..I broke the cardinal rule of vampire no no's 101….I offered a drink. I jumped at the clicking sound behind me and turned to see Godric's eyes turn black…his fangs down. _Should I run?_

**A/N so…..what do you think guys? Do I have too much POVs? Do you like the different personalities? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately). I only own my original story plots and characters. **

**Chapter 4**

Roanne POV

_Oh dear God…what do I do…fuck, he's gonna eat me? _My heart was beating a million miles a minute. Godric didn't move. He just stood there; his fangs down, his body was completely still. His eyes were so dark. I was starting to panic….you know that type of panic….when your stomach starts to do little jitters and your chest feels so tight and your heart feels all fluttery? I started to back away; little baby steps. Godric didn't move…._good. _ My wonderful sense of spatial awareness didn't do me any favours as I bumped into the door frame. _Shit…..that frightened the hell out of me. _My heart was pounding hard in my chest. I sidestepped carefully; backing into the kitchen; slowly reaching out…finding the door handle as last; I quickly closed the door.

But I didn't feel safe in the kitchen. Hell, I didn't even know if Godric was still standing in the hall, or making his way towards the door…..I looked around wildly trying to think of a plan…. I grabbed a knife from the block on the counter and went out the patio doors. I'm not quite sure where the logic for the second part of my plan came from… I put the knife in my mouth and started climbing up the drain pipe. I crept upwards towards the roof. _Shit. _ I almost lost my footing and in the process the knife fell. I didn't get cut thankfully but it hit the ground with a loud clank. _Fucking great Roanne…..cat burglar extraordinaire. _Pulling myself upwards I perched myself up on the roof tiles. Looking down to the garden I suddenly realised how high up I was….._shit, how am I going to get down? _This was now my primary thought….Godric didn't come after me so I assumed he wasn't going to eat me….at least for now, but getting down was now my new panic motivator. Besides…it was starting to get cold up here. I hugged myself; rubbing my arms up and down, trying to warm myself.

"Roanne…can I come up? I'm not going to hurt you" Godric called a little while later, and for some reason I actually believed him; although I can't for the life of me guess why.

"Em…OK?" _Smart move? Dumb move?_

"AGHHH…. J_esus Godric_" ….what I was not expecting was for Godric to jump up onto the roof and land in a squat on the tiles. _Well what did you think the vampire was going to do Roanne? Climb up the drainpipe like you dumbass? _True….I hate it when logical me is right. Then my eyes flashed to the knife in Godric's hand. _He's going to cut you open. _

Godric must have sensed my panic. "Please Roanne, I promise not to hurt you. Please believe me".

"That's a little difficult to believe from someone holding a butcher knife". Realisation kicks in and Godric quickly threw the knife away; it went whizzing into the darkness.

"Can I sit beside you Roanne?"

"OK" _You don't have a choice anyway…you need help getting off the roof moron._

"I am sorry if I frightened you Roanne. Please be assured that I would never hurt you. It's just…the offer of a drink…as a vampire…and your blood smells _so_ good". I couldn't believe it; the two thousand year old vampire was stuttering over his words.

"Does that happen around every human…if they're stupid enough to offer a drink?" I asked. Guess I might as well learn about vampires if I'm going to be around them.

"No…it's just your blood. How …..how much did your mother tell you about me Roanne?"

Wow… I wasn't ready for that question. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Beetroot looks good on you Roanne. _"Well….em…she said she had a vision that you and I, were…..well, we were destined to be with each other and that your son Eric was destined to be with me too…..but that the vision wasn't as clear about him. She said you were two thousand years old and Eric was one thousand years old…that you were both really powerful." I left out the part that she thought they were vampire scum and that Eric was a pompous arrogant asshole…. I'll leave that for another time perhaps.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked. A_wkward much._

"Well…I think it sounds like old school arranged marriage. I don't even know you Godric and I'm only 16…I want to be normal….ya know….go out with boys my age….get my heart broken…enjoy life. I don't want to be forced into a situation…I want things to happen because I choose them….not because of some stupid vision".

"How do _you_ feel about _that_?"

###########################

Godric POV

_How do I feel about that? You kissing other boys. You having your heart broken?_

_YOU. ARE. MINE_

_I will kill any boy who touches you…breaks your heart. I'll break their heart…squash it into a pulp….._

"Godric?" Her sweet voice brought me out of my murderous thoughts. OK …. I need to be careful here; I can't scare her away. Besides, she didn't say she didn't want me….just that she had to choose for herself. _CHOOSE MEEEE._

I turned to look at her…she was so beautiful; he wavy hair pushed behind her ears as she bites her bottom lip waiting for my answer. _Focus. _"I can't help the way I feel about you Roanne. Everything about you calls to me; your smell; your beauty, your wonderful smile, your voice….but I respect that you won't be forced into anything and I will respect you."

I watched how she blushed when I called her beautiful…the way her heart sped a little, the way the blood flushed to her cheeks.

"Please believe me when I say that I will never hurt you. I will work on my self control around you too"

"Can I see your fangs? I….I've never seen vampire fangs before" How could I say no to that. I let my fangs snick down and her eyes widened. Then she did something that if it had been any other human….they would now be dead. She lifted her hand and slowly brought a finger forward to touch my fang. It took every ounce of restraint not to moan with pleasure.

"Why did your fangs drop? Did you want to drink from me?" she asked. So innocent.

"Yes….. and no. My fangs dropped with the offer of a drink…you cannot imagine what the smell of your blood does to me…but I will never drink from you unless you offer willingly. And….well, a vampire's fangs drop when they are aroused too"

"_oh_" Her cheeks flushed redder still.

"You said you don't know me Roanne…but that's not going to change if you keep avoiding me. I will respect your wish to lead your own life, but can we at least get to know each other? And I can educate you about vampires?"

"Um…. I guess" I could tell she didn't fully feel comfortable. Normally my age and political position as sheriff would have been enough to earn respect from my underlings. This was different. I didn't want Roanne to be my underling. I wanted her to be my equal. I would just have to earn her respect and trust. That was definitely a new concept for me.

"So how were you planning to get down off the roof?"

"I was planning on being rescued by the resident vampire if he didn't eat me first" she giggled. "Will piggyback work?"

"Piggyback?"

"You know…I'll climb onto your back?"

_Dear Gods woman; stop offering drinks and rides._

"Yes….that will work" I held my breath while she climbed on my back….too afraid I'd be tempted to smell her locks of hair that were resting on my shoulders. Her body felt so warm wrapped around mine.

############################

Roanne POV

His skin was so cold. I should have been terrified getting a piggyback to jump off a two story roof…but I felt safe. Godric just sort of _glided_ down. "Well, I think tonight has been eventful enough. I think I'm gonna go to bed… school in the morning and all. Goodnight Godric"

"Goodnight Roanne"

I walked upstairs to my room; slumping on to my bed. _What a night._ Wow….I hadn't been prepared for that. Maybe he wasn't so bad…. We could be _friends_ at least.

_Oh god. I touched his fang. Then he said his fangs dropping meant he was aroused. Was that like touching a guys you-know-what? _I wasn't a complete prude….. I'd kissed load of guys….had a few gropes over clothes…..nothing major. _Did I just go to second base with a vampire?_ And more importantly…..why wasn't I more freaked out.

############################

Eric POV

I had to suffer though that conversation between my master and that insufferable teacup. I'd never seen a human have that kind of hold on him. Hell, I'd never seen anyone have that sort of hold. If I wanted her I would have just taken her….staked my claim. _He's respecting her wish to be with other humans. _What was going on?

I was getting more frustrated by the minute. I had only intended a very brief hello with Godric. Pamela was texting me every two minutes…we were supposed to be shopping…or at least I was supposed to be there with my credit card. She had cashed in big time on some property sales and I owed her a shopping trip. She was a cutthroat business woman and I trusted her completely. Pamela was a ruthless bitch….but she was _my_ ruthless bitch, and …aside from Godric; I loved her above all else. She was my progeny but right now; she was an impatient pain in the ass. But I wasn't budging. Godric had told me to go to the basement. He didn't directly command me but it was a command all the same; his tone and power through our bond left nothing to argue. I had considered helping myself to a bag of blood I could smell in his fridge but didn't want to push my luck.

I let my thoughts wander to Roanne's little friend. Sookie was it? Ample breasts, small waist, great smell. Perhaps a midnight snack? _Beep-Eric where the fuck are you? _Pamela – persistent as ever… I felt a pull on the bond with her but it was overridden by an even stronger pull from Godric summoning me upstairs.

Godric was sitting in his office; the murderous look somewhat eased off his face. He was sitting behind a large mahogany desk, surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books. I felt like a naughty school boy sent to the principal's office as I stood in front of him…I'd role played that before with Nora… But somehow I didn't think the caning Godric could offer would be a 'turn on' in any way.

"Eric…you continue to insult Roanne around me. This WILL stop. You will not do anything that could harm Roanne"

_Drinking from her little friend won't harm her._

"And that includes harming her friends. Leave the little Stackhouse girl alone…Roanne likes her" _damn it; he knows me too well._

"Yes Godric".

"You are getting off light Son. Don't push me again. Now go…I feel your impatience"

_Phew….got off lightly. Leave Eric….before he changes his mind._

######################################

Roanne POV

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_

Stupid god damn alarm clock…

Another _glorious_ day of school…sarcasm definitely intended.

After pressing snooze 4 times I decide I'd better get my ass in gear. It wasn't a good start to the day…my hair looked like a bad clown wig and I wasn't in the mood of school. _Hmpff. _Breakfast first Roanne…my stomach was the ruling force and I dragged my ass down stairs to the kitchen.

There was a little post-it on the fridge

_Roanne – thank you for listening to me last night and once again I am sorry about our little misunderstanding. I have business to attend to in Dallas tonight but expect to return around midnight. Please feel free to ask your friend Sookie to the house. I hope we can converse a little when I return and get to know each other better. I took the liberty of making you a sandwich for your breakfast as an offer of friendship – Godric._

I couldn't help giggling to myself…he was so formal. I walked towards the fridge, curious if nothing else about what type of sandwich Godric made. I didn't need to look for long…..there was a plate on the shelf, wrapped in about a million layers of tinfoil. It took a few minutes of unwrapping to get to the sandwich inside…I sniffed tentatively….hmmm…..egg sandwich. Not the worst I guess. I took a bite….

Now let me just stop here… a little piece of advice – if a vampire says they have cooked your food; be sure to firstly check their level of experience with preparing human foodstuffs, because as I began to chew…the little pieces of egg shells crunched away in my mouth… and i thought, well... euch. Important lesson learned there...look inside the sandwich _first_ next time.

I spat the mouthful into the bin and just as I was about to through the sandwich in the bin, it occurred to me that I might hurt his feelings. _Could his feelings be hurt?_ I wrapped the sandwich up into some of the tinfoil with intentions of throwing it into a big at school.

…..

School sucks. Sookie was there of course, but Kimberly and her little cronies keep throwing snide remarks out way and pointing, then laughing. Sookie kept saying to ignore it…but it's hard. Did I mention I hate school?

The only positive factor all morning was Austin. Yes, he was Kimberly's boyfriend…but there wasn't a law against enjoying the eye candy.

"See anything you like?"

"Shut up Sookie"

"Come on Roanne, you've been staring for ages" she said. "Staring….girl you been eye raping Austin for the past 10 minutes" Tara teased. Sookie had officially introduced me to Tara this morning. Tara, well Tara was a force of nature but I liked her…she was who she was – she didn't pretend to like you if she didn't like you. She was definitely defensive but I liked her, plus we had more security in numbers from the uber bitch and her following.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over for something to eat this evening?" I asked Sookie and Tara; still staring at Austin as I cleared my cafeteria tray.

….

The rest of the day was a bore. I had found out that I was way ahead in the school work. Of course, I didn't exactly offer up that information because I didn't want to be seen as a brown noser but I was bored as hell. I fell into a daze before math class started…staring at the back of Austin's head. "Dream on newbie bitch; he's my man" was snorted behind me and everyone in the class looked around to see Kimberly hovering over me; hands on her hips. My face lit up and I looked desperately to locate a shovel to dig myself a hole to hide in. "Back off you skinny ass white bitch motherfucker" – yey - Tara to the rescue. I should be fighting my own battle but I'd never had anything like this to deal with back in Ireland.

_Everyone in their seats please. _

I'd never been so glad to see a teacher.

#######################

Godric POV

I woke well before sunset; Roanne must not be home yet. Slinking in the shadows; I made my way to the kitchen. _Success. _The sandwich was gone from the fridge; only a fraction put into the garbage. I smiled to myself. I was really trying to get in touch with Roanne's human needs. I had been wracking my brain for hours in my study last night on what little token of affection I could start with. Not coming up with any plans; I rang Eric….who suggested I give her a finger job.

After scolding Eric once again, I rang Isabelle; she suggested that human's like to eat. It was a great idea….and obviously very successful.

########################

Roanne POV

I waited until well after sunrise before going back to the house. I was strategically avoiding Godric when Tara and Sookie were around. We busied ourselves by finishing homework at Sookie's house. Her Gran fed us with lemonade and cookies. It was there I met Sookie's brother Jason.

#######################

Sookie POV

"Jason" Tara practically squealed, as she bounded over to the kitchen door. I looked and Roanne and we both smirked and rolled our eyes.

"Hey Tara. Sook. _And nice piece of ass_"

"Jason Stackhouse don't you even think about it" I hissed; throwing my brother a pointed look. I loved him to bits but he was a complete dog.

"Damn it Sook"

"Jason, meet Roanne. She's _my_ friend from school"

Roanne smiled and Tara injected herself between her and Jason before my brother could even get another word to Roanne. Roanne looked relieved…. I think. I've been so used to reading people that it's strange tryin to work out what she thinking.

"OK guys. Homework's all done. My house? Pizza?" Both Tara and I nodded eagerly but Gran just made a tutting noise from the sink. Roanne's didn't miss a beat though "and vegetables…we'll order some vegetables too!" Gran sort of nodded to herself and we walked outside bursting out laughing.

###########################################

Ronne POV

Dinner actually went great. Sookie, Tara and I had yummy pizza and a good ole girly chat. Aside from how crappy school was, I was so glad to have made friends.

"Bye guys….see you tomorrow in school" I waved as Jason drove down the driveway with Sookie and Tara in his pickup.

_Hmmm…10pm. _

I sat drumming my fingers on the counter in the kitchen. Godric wouldn't be back for at least two more hours. I suppose I could just relax.

"Hmmm…at least you're not fat anymore" said a male voice behind me. I whipped around to face a blonde giant. _Shit …..burglar. _"I'll give you my wallet…I haven't much but you can take it all"

And he burst out laughing. "I don't want your money human. Judging by your clothes; you need it more than I do" he smirked. I started to back away … _human? _Shit….vampire. Hang on…_at least you're not fat anymore….._ "Do I know you?" I asked, surprising even myself with my bravery.

"Unfortunately…I've had the misfortune of meeting you as a child. I am Eric"

_Ohhhh… _well _damn_, this was Eric. My mother never said anything about him being so good looking but she was spot on by saying he was an arrogant asshole. I suddenly felt a little more confident. "Why did you scare me like that?" He just looked me up and down and smirked. _Prick. _"I'm sure Godric wouldn't appreciate you scaring his house guest half to death". Yes- score one for Roanne, I thought as I watched his smile falter. "Listen teacup" he snarled, vamping right up into my face "you are nothing more than a blood bag…a poor excuse for a _guest_ of my maker's. Perhaps I should give you s lesson in how a pet should behave for her master" he growled at me.

"ERIC" I'm not sure how the hell Godric appeared so quickly but I was never as happy to see him here. I immediately scooted away from Eric and made my way around behind Godric.

"Eric. My office. Now"

Glad to see Eric leave I looked to Godric who had turned to face me. "So that's Eric eh?" I laughed, trying to sound nonplussed but failing miserably; the fear still clearly evident in my voice. "Roanne. I returned a little early in the hope of spending more time with you. Please excuse me while I deal with my son." I just nodded; glad for the first time that Godric was around. I hope Eric gets in shit loads of trouble.

It was about ten minutes later that Godric and Eric came back into the kitchen. "Roanne. Please accept my apology. I did not mean to frighten you. It will not happen again" Eric just about choked out. I could tell he didn't mean it one little bit…it was as if there was an invisible hand twisting his ear to force the apology out of him. All I could do was nod…then he was gone…the door swinging back and forth from the pure speed of his departure.

"Roanne. I must apologise"

"Godric…you have nothing to be sorry about. You came to my rescue" he seemed pleased with this and then diverted the conversation "So, what shall we do then?" he asked nervously.

"Well…. I was thinking about giving you a cooking lesson. Thank you for the sandwich this morning by the way. I not sure about most human preferences…but I'm going to show you how to scramble eggs without shells…that my favourite way! And you can teach me a little about vampire culture".

My mother would have laughed at the scene in the kitchen. _Me_….Roanne Whitford…._teaching_ someone to _cook_! I'd finally found someone worse than me! It wasn't a bad night after all…Godric watched in rapt attention as I taught him the finer subtitles of making toast, scrambled eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice. I, in turn listened to him tell me about vampire politics. Can you believe they have kings and queens? I wasn't exactly impressed about the way they viewed humans but then again, I'm sure of humans knew about vampires, not every person would be so accepting.

Perhaps living with Godric won't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately). I only own my original story plots and characters. **

**Chapter 5**

############

Roanne POV

The next two weeks sped past. Godric had been in Dallas most nights for 'business'. He managed 5 nights in total to get home before 12 to spend some time together. He never really explained to me what business he was doing and would change the subject if I asked but at the very least, he was receptive to educating me about vampires and vampire customs. I now knew about the hierarchy of vampires…and I was surprised to find out that Godric was such a big cheese with his age and status. I also learned about vampire blood, what it meant to vampires and what it meant to humans…little embarrassing about the dreams…thankfully I don't have any reason to ever take blood from a vampire. Godric also explained about mates and bonding…I got a little embarrassed so he let it drop.

And on the flip side…Godric now could make, eggs on toast, beans on toast, noodles, cereals and tea. I know, I know….not a gourmet chef yet….but we're working on it.

Eric thankfully, had stayed the hell away. Godric had tried his best to tell me about Eric's good qualities….I however, didn't give a damn. He was an arrogant ass, who needed to stay the far away from me. _Far far away._

School…what a nightmare. Uber bitch Kimberly was making my life hell. Her and her little cronies were constantly throwing insults towards me and Sookie. I really thought my time in America was going to be great; that staying with Godric would be hell but at least I'd be in high school, enjoying the American culture. It had turned out to be the opposite…I hated school and couldn't wait till I could leave every day. The only things that kept me sane was the few hours I spent cooking with Godric and the time I spent with Sookie. Tara would be there on and off…if her mom wasn't making her life hell. I made the mistake once of offering to come with her while she picked up clothes to stay at Sookie's place. Her mom is a scary women; a mean drunk.

But Sookie's family are great…her Gran is so sweet. Her brother Jason is as thick as a ditch but really nice all the same…once he stops perving and being a dog. Jason and his friend Hoyt are teaching me and Sookie to play poker!

…

"Roanne?" _Oh god….I know that voice. It's Austin. Just turn around calmly, smile…don't hyperventilate and puke on him…..please…_

"Hu…Hi" I offered with a geeky, overly nervous smile. _Smooth as ever Roanne._

"So…uh…How do you like Lousianna?"

"Em…it's fine…really hot" _ yes….you're really hot Austin_

"Listen…don't mind Kimberly…she can be a real bitch sometimes" and he walked off. I was left stuck to the spot…completely speechless.

"What did dickwad want?"

"He's not dickwad Tara….he's nice" I replied tartly to Tara who had appeared behind me.

"Who's nice?" Sookie asked, joining the conversation.

"Austin…he's not so bad" I answered…he was dreamy, that's what he was. Pity he was dating uber bitch. _Oh my god….he actually talked to me… score!_

I was floating on a high for the rest of the day. I passed by the uber squad on the way to my bike at home time. Sookie and Tara had left before me…something about visiting Tara's cousin. "I can't believe you're breaking up with me Austin" _my ears peaked at that alright._

I couldn't help but turn around and watch as Kimberly pushed Austin away and stormed off. _Now the world's just a little better off with a single Austin in it!_ Not too bad of a day, I thought to myself as I pushed my bike towards the front gate.

"Roanne…..hey Roanne, wait up" _Austin's going to talk to me twice in one day…super luck!_ "Hey…I guess you heard that…well, I just wanted you to now it's because of you"

"What….what did I do?" _How could this be my fault?_

"No…I mean, I broke up with Kimberly because I like you"

"Oh" _a one syllable classic Roanne._

"Do you like me?"

"Em….a little, yeah…."_ All my dreams have come true!_

"Will you meet me tonight? Behind the football bleachers? I don't want people to think I cheated on her or anything….ya know….till everyone knows we broke up. We can talk….maybe go get a soda after?" he voice sounded almost pleading.

"Em…ok"

"Great. About 7.30? See you then" and he took off towards the school. Did that just happen? Did sexy amazing jock Austin just ask me out?

I practically floated home; excited beyond belief about tonight. I dumped my bike in the front yard and skipped into the house. My homework was done in record time and I set to beautify myself for tonight. Having told Sookie about Austin over the phone, she just kept saying she wished she was beside him when he asked. Weird huh?

So, onwards to beautifying regime! Shave legs…check. Pluck eyebrows…check. Have shower and wash hair…check. Now, what to wear…

Strappy dress, no – too dressy, tracksuit, nope – to casual, boob tube and skirt, too hussy, jean shorts and favourite red top, yup – perfect. It was getting nearer 7pm by the time I felt ready. I locked the front door and left on the yard light for getting back; cursing the fact that I couldn't drive yet. The bike would have to do. It would be quicker and easier than walking.

…

I pedalled at a leisurely rate to the school. The front gates were closed but the ones to the sports fields were open. Some kids were out practicing football. I left my bike at the side of the bleachers and tried to straighten myself up, hoping the hot Louisiana heat didn't make me all sweaty and clammy looking. Although Austin shouldn't be able to see much anyways…the sun was just beginning to set; the pink skies growing darker.

"Roanne?" I jumped a little and my heart started to beat faster. "Hi Austin".

"I've wanted to kiss you all week"

"Really?" I squeaked. _Yes squeaked._ I leaned forward a little. _Best not keep him waiting then. _

"Wait….I want it to be special. Here, let's play a game." Austin produced a silk scarf and tied it around my eyes. _I should have been screaming – agh psycho, run now but I went for, ooh kinky, I can do this._

"Can I ask you something Ronne" he whispered, touching my cheek softly. "Do you like vanilla?" "What?" "Do you like vanilla?" "Em….yes" "Hmmm?" "Yes, I like vanilla"

"Do you like to do it vanilla?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Do I like to do what vanilla?" _I was confused now. Where's my kiss?_

"Oh my fucking god. I can't keep it in any longer….that's enough. It'll have to do" I knew that voice. That was Kimberly. _What was she doing here?_ That's when all the laughing started. I pulled at the scarf; revealing my audience. There was Kimberly in Austin's arms, all her uber bitch squad and their boyfriends. And they were all laughing. _At me._ The reality stung hard.

"OMG, how are you so fucking lame Whitford? I can't believe you actually thought Austin liked you"

I could feel my heart thumping as my chest tightened. The tears stung my eyes as they fell. I was so humiliated. I turned then, as if in slow motion and started to run. All logic escaped me as I ran for the gates; completely forgetting my bike as the cruel sounds of laughter taunted me.

I don't know how long it took me to get home. I ran in the dark; my eyes clouded by tears, hoping I was going the right way. My sneakers pounded on the dusty road and my shins kept snagging on the thorns and bristles. Finally…I could make out the porch light and completely forgetting logic I made a beeline straight for it, rather than following the road. _Mistake._ I tripped and fell over, my knees digging into the ground. I tried to break the fall with my hands but my face still went pummelling towards the ground; my chin hitting first followed by an awkward turn on y cheek, biting my lip as I went. I could feel the blood flowing down my shins from my knees and the blood trickling both down my cheek and in my mouth where I bit my tongue. I walked slower then; taking painful steps towards the porch with tears flowing freely down my face.

################################

Godric POV

"I think that went well" said Isabelle as we walked into my Dallas office. "Remind me again why I haven't staked Stan yet?" I replied, collapsing onto my swivel chair. I wanted nothing more than to be here. They were making good headway with the synthetic blood and the interview with the possible distributors was supposed to only take an hour or two. Then I had to deal with Stan for threatening to suck one of the humans drivers dry; presenting a slight delay. I wanted nothing more than to go home to Roanne.

I knew how important the synthetic blood was for our existence but it was still two, three, maybe even four years away from becoming a reality. Right now I wanted Roanne to teach me how to cook human food. I could put up with the smell just to see her smile when I did it right.

"Things are going well with your human Godric?"

"Yes thank you Isabelle. Things couldn't be going any better"

…

I bade farewell to Isabelle, threw another filthy stare at Stan and took off home. _Home. _That's what Bontemps was becoming for me, a home. I wonder what we'll be cooking tonight. Roanne should still be up; it's only 12.30 after all. As the house neared, a sudden uncomfortable feeling came over me; one I couldn't quite describe. I immediately checked the bond with Eric…lust, satisfaction – Eric was either, feeding or having sex, so all good there. The feeling wouldn't go away. In fact, it increased in intensity the nearer I got to home, to Roanne. _Roanne. _My speed became desperate then, was she alright, was she safe?

I stopped completely still when I landed in the front garden. _Blood._ Why did I smell blood. As I sped through the house towards the sound of her heart, my acute senses observed too many signs out of place; blood on the gravel at the steps, bloody fingerprints on the porch handrail, more on the stairs banister, a small dripping trail of blood along the stairs. Calm down Godric, not enough blood loss to be life threatening. I pushed through the door; not meaning to break it off its hinges.

"AGHHH" she screamed. _Fangs in Godric, fangs in damn you. _The smell of her sweet blood. _Someone have mercy on me. _It took a very conscious, very difficult effort to make my fangs retract.

"Roanne. Are you hurt? What happened?" She looked as if she was trying to speak, but all that came out was some sort of blubbering nonsense. Perhaps I should call a doctor.

I moved closer to assess the damage. Oh Gods, the blood. My fangs snicked down, I couldn't help it. I saw the fear in her eyes and I hated it.

"Roanne, I'm sorry…it's just the blood. I won't hurt you. I could _never _hurt you… I can't help how my body react… _please,_ I would never hurt you" I begged. I was unprepared for Roanne, as she launched herself towards me; her hands fisting into my sweater, her head buried into my chest. It felt so right…this was where she belonged. She cried and cried… and I let her, afraid of moving. As the sobs began to ease I spoke to her

"Roanne, I'm going to bring you down stairs. There's a human aid first kit in the press under the kitchen sink. I will try to make things better." She just nodded into my chest, so I gently scooped her up and walked slowly downstairs with her.

Flipping on the kitchen light switch, I gently placed her on the kitchen counter. The box of human bandaged was under the press; I opened it up and looked at it bewildered. _Where do I begin? _I read the little packages and guessed that the sterile wipes were a good way to go. There didn't seem to be any major damage; more scrapes and bumps. Opening up the little packet, I gently wiped the cut on her cheek. "Ffffff" She winced back in pain, biting her lip and causing it to bleed again. I took another little pack and dabbed it on her lip. Moving to her legs, I could see dried lines where blood had flowed from her knees.

"There are stones stuck in the skin in your knees. I must remove then so the skin can heal." Nodding, she pulled up her shorts a little higher. I used the tweezers from the kit to pull out two little stones on her left knee, and the blood started to trickle downwards again. My body stiffened at the smell of fresh flowing blood.

"If you hand some… that wouldn't start a bond right?" her little voice asked. _was she offering? _"No, it would not start a bond but I can control myself" I said, trying to convince myself more than Roanne. She moved then, leaning to open the draw beside her and took out a tablespoon. Reaching down she put the little spoon under the flow of blood and moved it upwards towards her knee. When it filled, she held it steady and moved it towards my mouth. _Was she really going to spoon feed me her blood? Surely I should refuse, she's frightened, she's hurt. _But as these thoughts ran through my head, I had already opened my mouth and she had already slid the spoon into my mouth. My whole body shuddered; it what I imagine human's feel when the take opiates or large amounts of alcohol. My knees almost buckled underneath me as the sweet blood, Roanne's sweet blood flowed down my throat.

I opened my eyes to stare into Roanne's. Her cheeks were flushed with blood. "Do the other knee" she whispered. _You're going to bring me the true death woman. _Obeying without second thought, I moved to the other knee with the tweezers; although my hand was a little less steady. I waited anxiously for her to work her magic spoon. This time my body's reaction was even more intense; like a jolt of electricity zipping through every fibre. She set the spoon in the sink then, looking flustered. I didn't want her to regret her action so I set about fixing her up. I will admit though, I wanted to poke and prod her knees all evening so she could spoon feed me her blood.

"May I return the favour Roanne? I can spread a little blood on your cuts to heal them…I won't put blood near your mouth. I promised I wouldn't start a bond unless you agree" _say go ahead and pour your blood down my through. SAY IT._

"Just the knee and cheek then" she said, barely above a whisper. I sliced into my finger with my fangs and smeared my blood on her cheek, then her knees; fighting the temptation to ram my finger into her mouth. I reached to the cupboard and, using a cloth I found there, I ran it under the tap…then washed the traces of blood from her face. I did the same for her legs; pulling off her bloody shoes and socks. "There… everything's better". I obviously missed some human emotive indicator that said I shouldn't have said those words, because her lip started to quiver and her tears began to spill again. I pulled her close again, wanting desperately to comfort her, to protect her. _What had happened to her? Did she fall? Did someone hurt her?_

However, I sensed now wasn't the time to ask these questions. I carried her to my study and sat down on the sofa. She clung to me like a small child, and I found I didn't dislike being so close to her. I sat there for an hour after she finally sobbed herself to sleep… only then did I make a move to carry her up to her bed…I'd have to have that bedroom door fixed tomorrow.

Her blood was still on my jumper. Finding a zip lock bag in the pantry, I placed the bloody jumper, the spoon from the sink and her blood soaked socked in the bag… I'd need a little sniff fix later to bide my time…now that I had tasted the real thing. _Maybe I __**was**__ creepy? _When I had cleared the kitchen, I decided I would rest soon…the sun was almost up. I stopped at the stairs banister as the smell of blood hit me again. _Would it be creepy if I licked the blood away? It's only creepy if someone else sees… right? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately) but I'm having fun playing with them! I only own my original story plots and characters. **

**Chapter 6**

#############

ERIC POV

To say I was annoyed was an understatement. The last time I had seen Godric was when I had visited his home and his little blood bag got me in trouble. I didn't even touch a hair on her head. _Apparently _calling her a 'pet' was unacceptable. _Can you believe it? A human NOT a pet? _Yet he feeds her and houses her…and he gets nothing in return…or at least that's what I can guess, because when I asked him if he was at least getting blood and sex for his troubles; he dove across his desk and pinned me to the floor, snapping and snarling at me – cursing at me in Old Norse. _Obviously, _it can't be totally _my_ fault that he was in such a foul mood, so all I can deduce is that she won't 'put out' for him. I had contemplated telling him to just take her by force; but as he had me pinned to the ground, his fangs close to my face… I thought I'd best keep my mouth shut. _Then_, if you can believe it… he made me _apologise _… to _her!_ How humiliating. He forbade me to come near her again and told me to focus all my attention to preparing for the great revelation in the next few years.

And now….. NOW… I get a phone call _commanding _me to come to the house because the bloody teacup was crying and wouldn't come out of her room. GRRR

I have the utmost loyalty and respect for my maker… but this is just ridiculous.

….

Nearing the house I can see my maker pacing up and down the driveway at vampire speed. _Not a good sign._ Godric was a fierce warrior, a brutal killer, a legend in his own right. Sure, he had mellowed over the years… but I knew Godric. Calm Godric was dangerous… dangerous and calculated. Stressed, angry and agitated Godric was even more dangerous… I knew this all too well. Ok Eric, self preservation = submission. That's all I knew when Godric was like this.

I landed from the air a few feet in front of Godric and dropped to my knees immediately. "Master". I knew from the direct onslaught from our bond that I represented a perfect punch bag. _Great._ He didn't even reply; instead grabbed the collar of my jacket and dragged me inside. I had to stumble along to stay down low enough as he pulled me along like a child.

"She won't talk to me" he growled; dumping me on the floor of his office. _Stay on the fucking floor Eric _I chided myself.

"Master?"

"She won't talk to me Eric. Something happened. The pull to her was so strong. I don't know how I knew something was wrong…. I just did. At first I thought she just fell… that's where the bumps and bruises came from… but she won't talk, she won't eat. I can't take it anymore…. All she does is cry every day. She won't go outside her room, she won't go to school. It's been weeks. NOTHING. She does NOTHING and it's killing me" he growled.

"How can I help master?" I asked; keeping my eyes pinned to a fleck of dust on the floorboards.

"You….you're good with human women. You WILL fix this" _What? ME. Fix this?_

"Master… my skills with human females go no further that fucking and feeding"

"I. SAID. FIX IT" he roared at me, punching a hole into the wall, and I couldn't help but flinch. This was a part of Godric I hadn't seen in a very long time.

…

I sat on the floor panicking. Some big bad ass vampire I was. I was feared amongst the vampire world. I was known as a cut throat ruthless bastard. I was smooth, sexy, collected and cunning…until my maker got mad… then I somehow turned into nothing more than a terrified newborn. Thank the Gods there were no other vampires around to see me like this …

"Eric, you better be thinking of a plan"

_Shit_

Think Eric…think. "Sookie… the perky blond"

"Damn it Eric…put your dick away and think with your head." He snarled. _That was low._

"Master please…..Sookie, she's a friend of teacu….of Roannes"

"Why the hell didn't I think of that? Come."

##################

Godric POV

Damn Eric… why couldn't I have thought of that. I threw him a filthy look and he recoiled slightly as we sped to the Stackhouse house. I hadn't meant to be so angry with Eric but I was so frustrated with all of this. Roanne was hurting and I couldn't do anything… a two thousand year old vampire completely stumped by a 16 year old girl.

"Master … your fangs" _Right._

_Knock knock._

"Yeah?" It was Jason Stackhouse.

"Could I please speak to Sookie?"

"Hey you're that weird kid from down the street. Is that your dad?"

"NO" both Eric and I growled together. "Eh…Ok…..SOOKKKK"

"Hells bells Jason… why on earth are you hollering?" The little blood appeared at the front door.

"Oh….Godric….em….hi"

"Sookie…I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment about Roanne?"

"Oh my god… how is she doing? The poor thing… she won't return any of my calls…I even offered to call over but she won't talk to anyone" She looked genuinely upset and I was glad that Roanne could have such a good friend.

"What happened?"

"_Oh_… you mean you don't know… then maybe I shouldn't tell…" she faltered as she walked over to the porch swing.

"Ms Stackhouse… I mean Sookie….please… she's very upset and I don't know how to help her. Please tell me what happened"

"Well… _hey Jason… go inside and butt out_"

"No way I'm moving and leaving my baby sis out here with two strange guys. Anyways… I wanna know what's goin on… Roanne's a good kid… I wanna know she's OK"

_Dear Gods talk human before I hurt you._

"Well… there's this boy from school that Roanne likes…" _ . KILL. HIM. "_or liked and… well, his girlfriend has been really mean to us but then the guy… he…he told Roanne he liked her and asked her to meet him after practice… he said he wanted to ….erm….you know…kiss her" _ is DEAD. _"and he tied a scarf round her eyes and…well, he asked her stuff but his girlfriend and all the kids from that group were hiding and watching and they all laughed at her…and I heard she was so upset… but well… she still doesn't know yet… they recorded it and made a little film… apparently loads of people seen it… I'm just… I don't get the liking it vanilla bit, but I thinks it's bad"

By the time she had finished she was beetroot red…I didn't get the 'liking it vanilla' bit either…I wonder if Eric knows?

"Motherfucker….Sook…who did it? What little shit did that to Roanne?" yes little Stackhouse boy…good question.

"It….it was Austin"

How the hell is that going to help me? Austin who? "I'm gonna kick that little shit's ass" and the brother Stackhouse set off for his truck. Perfect. Eric and I can follow him. Eric and I said our thanks to Sookie then we took off after the boy. I assured Sookie I would have Roanne get in touch as soon as I could.

"Eric…do you know what was meant by do you like it vanilla? Was it a human food question?"

I wondered why my son suddenly looked at though he paled a little… if that was even possible for a vampire. I knew he knew. "Answer"

#######################

Eric POV

"IT MEANS WHAT?"

I knew he wouldn't be pleased. We followed the Stackhouse boy as he stopped to round up three other males to go after the Austin boy. I had to admire his bravery and, well, his stupidity… he was fiercely loyal to his sister. I also must say that I like how the Stackhouse girl had blushed when I winked at her. _She WILL be mine some day._

…

"Jesus Stackhouse… it wasn't even your fucking sister" the Austin boy whined as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Don't you talk about my sister like that fuckwad…. 'sides Roanne is just like a little sis to me… so you screw around with either of them… you'll answer to me" Godric and I had been stalking the shadows; watching the little brawl occur.

"Hold 'im fuckin steady Hoyt… This *punch* will *punch* teach *punch* you *punch* not *punch* to fuck *punch* with *punch* Roanne *punch* or Sookie *punch*"

I could feel the anger roll off Godric beside me… this didn't bode well for the Austin boy. OK…time for damage control.

"Master… although I'd like nothing more than to kill him… it might get back to the Stackhouses or to Roanne… you must think of her best interests" I can only assume what I said worked…because he took off faster than I could possibly keep up with. I headed back to the house…not really sure what to do. I wasn't sure I'd been properly dismissed by Godric yet.

###################################

Roanne POV

_I hate my life. I hate it here. I want mom and I want to go home._ That's all I'd been thinking the last two weeks. I'd been completely humiliated in front of the uber bitch squad. I'd been duped and played like a violin by Austin and I'd embarrassed myself in front of Godric. _God…I spoon fed him my blood._ He must think I'm a freak. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again.

I'd been hiding out at home for two weeks now. It was mid May and school would be finishing up soon. I'd likely flunk out but I didn't care. I wasn't going back there….ever. I buried my head under my pillow ostrich style… If I can't see the world the world can't see me.

"Roanne" _God he's persistent._

"Roanne… it's me… Godric" _Who the hell else would it be?_

"I know what happened… I talked to Sookie" _Fuck._

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me" _You'll be waiting a long fucking time then._

I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I was in my cave. I was in my safe little bubble.

[1 hour later]_ – _"I'm still here Roanne" _damn it._

[2 hours 25 minutes later] – "Still outside your door" _Stay there then. _

I went and had a shower… acutely aware I'd gotten a little funky smell going on. I took my time; shaving my legs, plucking my eyebrows, blow drying my hair. I knew Godric would eventually get bored and leave. Throwing my clothes in the hamper I listened for noise…

"Still here" _Persistent little know it all_

It amazing how uncomfortable one can get, based on the knowledge that there's someone listening to everything you do. It was only after having a shower and getting all freshened up that I realised just how funky my room had gotten… funky…bad funky. I stripped the sheets to let air at the mattress and started cleaning about.

[3 and a half hours later] I wonder…. "I haven't moved Roanne and I'm not going to" _Creep._

"Godric, just go already"

"No"

"Yes"

"I'm not going until we talk… even if I get the bleeds"

_Damn_. I didn't want him to get the bleeds. I walked over to the door but I didn't open it. Instead, I sat down beside the door. A noise outside told me that Godric did the same.

"Ok…talk" Better to get this over with.

"I was so worried Roanne. I went to Sookie to talk to her. She told me about the Austin boy… how he hurt your feelings" _Oh my god I am mortified._ I buried my face in my hands with embarrassment.

"She…she told me about a video they made… that you might not know about"

_Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck…FUCK._

"A video?" I asked, opening the door a little. Godric was sitting on the floor right outside the door; his legs crossed Buda style – but he was anything but zen… he looked murderous. _Uh oh._

"You didn't do anything… did you Godric?"

"No… but I wanted to. Eric and I followed the Stackhouse boy. I wanted to rip the little punk limb from limb… but… I realised that you wouldn't want that… you wouldn't want someone dead because of you" _Damn straight._ "At least the Stackhouse boy and his friends beat him up for you"

"What?" I should have been appalled… but I wasn't…. I was glad of two things… one: that Godric didn't kill for me, although I couldn't help thinking he meant well, and two: that I was glad Austin got his ass kicked.

"Are you alright Roanne? What can I do to make you better?" Godric looked so lost as he asked this. I really just how unfair I'd been… I never even stopped to think how my slump might have affected Godric… and a sick little twisted part of me way glad that he worried so much.

"You've done everything for me Godric… you didn't give up and kept worrying about me. I'm sorry about all this… thank you for being so good to me" and _obviously possessed by some sort of demon or virus_ I leaned over and kissed Godric on the cheek. _Snick._

I pretended not to hear as his fangs dropped and headed to the stairs… "let's go make eggs before the sun comes up"

#############################

Eric POV

If I could vomit I would.

I stayed outside waiting for Godric to dismiss me but grew tired and went to his basement… he was pussy whipped, as Pam would put it.

"….he's downstairs. He helped clear up the situation too"

Wait…no no no… don't…

It was too late. I felt the tug on the bond; the silent command to go to him. I trudged up the stairs at human pace. _ Oh joy… I get to converse to the snotface bloodbag home wrecker teacup._

"Roanne" I said; flashing my best smile.

"Eric"

I looked at Godric…. My eyes pleading to just let me go home.

"Come sit and talk with us Eric" _ which…given his tone of voice I translated to 'sit your ass down Eric… you're going nowhere anytime soon._

"So em… thanks for not letting Godric kill Austin n stuff" she muffled as she sprayed bits of human food near me. Shooting a sideways glance at Godric, I bit back my comment about her eating style "you are most welcome. Will you now be returning to school?"

"Please no" she begged, looking straight to Godric… I could see him melt at her actions "Please Godric… there's only two weeks to go… I'm not going back there…. I …. I'll go back in September for my final year… please, please" and her tears started to flow. Where's the golden globe for best actress?

"I'll see what I can do…" _I don't believe it._ She bounced over and wrapped her arms around Godric.

I could feel his relief and excitement. "Eric you can go now" _Finally._

###############################

Roanne POV

I can't believe that Godric actually let me stay off school. If my mom was here I'm sure she would have felt sorry for me… but would have dragged me to school kicking and screaming. Godric said he used glamour and that as far as the school was concerned I was ill and had turned in all my assignments…now before you go all judge-y… I helped Sookie to finish her assignments, so in a sense I really did do them…. Kinda… maybe…

…

"Oh my god Roanne…I'm so glad it's the summer"

"NO SCHOOL" Sookie and I both shouted; laughing together as we walked with arms linked along the road to my house.

"So… what are we gonna do? We need to make it fun Roanne… plus…total bummer; I need to get a part time job. No way I can keep cycling to school"

I had to admire Sookie; I would really love to drive but… honestly; I was too chicken; I guess because you can't drive until eighteen in Ireland, I never even gave it a second thought. "Hey, maybe we can get a job together?" Maybe a job was a good idea… I could get out of the house a little; meet some new people.

"Hey. There's a new bar and restaurant called Merlottes. Maybe we could try there?"

"Sounds good. Come on… let's go get some food at my house and we can go check it out"

###################################

Sookie POV

_Hello pretty ladies _"Hi, can I get you young ladies a booth?"

"Em….we were looking or the manager"

"Well, hi… I'm Sam Merlotte" Sam said, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse and this is Roanne Whitford. We wanted to know if there are any summer jobs going?" _a pretty thing like this could be good for business – pity they're not older_

"Why sure, sure… I need a waitress to help out – things are starting to pick up" Sam smiled. He was kind of cute is a rough handsome sort of way. "But I've only got one job" he said.

….

So there it was. I was going to be working in Merlottes. When Roanne heard there was only one job she immediately said that I should take it – on the condition that I would drive her to school if I got enough for a car. Sam seemed like a nice guy – I kept reminding myself to keep out of his head; it was the only way I was gonna hold down a job. He had four shifts altogether. I hoped that Roanne didn't mind… I couldn't tell thought – I still cant get a read on her thoughts.

**A/N**

**Hey there everyone. the text underlined and italics are when Sookie is reading someone's thoughts!... but you guys are clever enough to work that out yourselves! Please leave a little review and let me know how you think the plot of the story is going so far and thank you so much to all those who have reviewed so far and who are taking the time to read my little story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trading Places**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the True Blood characters (*sigh* unfortunately) but I'm having fun playing with them! I only own my original story plots and characters. **

**Chapter 7**

##############

Roanne POV

The Louisiana heat was killing me. The humidity was crazy. I had only done a few bits in the garden and I had retreated under the back porch to the shade; the little drop of perspiration rolling down my back.

I'd been pottering about in the garden… missing my greenhouse from home terribly. I thought the summer would be the best thing ever… no school… no homework…I could do what I wanted to do. It turns that the reality however, wasn't so much fun. Sookie was working four long shifts a week at Merlotte's bar. I had gone over there the first few days and hung out, but Sam was getting peeved when we talked and I was stuck there until Jason came to pick us up or my other option was to cycle home….which was an eternity away in the blistering heat.

I have resigned myself to making the most of the situation; reading books, gardening and practicing the piano. I'd had lessons when I was little but it had been a long time since I'd played… I got a second hand keyboard in the local buy sell magazine and downloaded some music books from my laptop. I'd not doing too bad… ish! Meh… maybe I wont be the next Mozart but I'm enjoying it!

Godric had been great about me and the whole 'not going back to school'… not that it was his choice… but I guess he could have made things difficult for me. I haven't seen him in ages either… he's stuck doing business and said he has to do some travelling that makes it hard to get back before sunrise… which sucks… I never thought I could grow to like Godric… but he's fast becoming a friend… proving himself to be someone who seems to genuinely care.

There was something else that was on my mind lately too…

I had never really bothered with my magic before. My mum had told me about the whole 'her being a Fae/witch/seer' thing… but up until now I just accepted I had a few weird dreams about things that hadn't happened yet and blew the odd light bulb out when I was angry… but lately I was wondering if I could train myself to do more… _time for meditation…_

...

I spread my flower pattern pilates mat on the sitting room floor and did some stretches to loosen up my muscles. Sitting down on the mat; I lit the candles in front of me and closed my eyes. _Ok Roanne… clear your mind… breathe in… and out…_

I'd done this a few times before… opening my eyes and trying to blow out the candles with my mind… I'd managed a vague flickering… but that could have been (and most likely was) a draft from outside…

_… clear your mind… breathe in… and out…_

_… clear your mind… breathe in… and out…blow out the fucking candles_

_… clear your mind… breathe in… and out…_

_… clear your mind… breathe in… and out…_

["Hi what can I get for you tonight?" Sookie looked a little older and ecstatically happy. "Do you have any of that synthetic bottled blood?"….. "Ms Stackhouse, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"…. "I know what Sookie is…." _Eric_? …. "Well why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth; if you really love her" … "There's only one way I see this ending, and it's me walking away with neither of you"]

My eyes snapped open then. The candles were out. I slumped forward onto my hands and knees and vomited violently onto the floor; every muscle in my stomach and back screaming as I wretched up the contents of my lunch onto the hardwood floor. I slumped to the ground; my energy sapped.

My stomach curdled even more then… as I tasted blood that dripped down my lips into my mouth; my nose was bleeding.

#######################

Godric POV

I woke from my day rest with a start. _Something was wrong with Roanne._ I didn't know why I knew this… it was just the same as when she was upset last time. I could feel it… feel it as clearly as if I had filled her body with my blood.

AGGGGGGGGHHHHH. I growled and hissed with frustration. I was trapped. I was in a guest coffin of the king of Utah on business and it was the middle of the day. _My phone._

_Ring ring. Ring ring. _Damn it Roanne, pick up. PICK UP.

"Henooo"

"Roanne?"

"Godnic…. Yeah… its nee"

"What's wrong with your voice? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Snow downnn…. I got a nows bneed and I hand tissue shoved up ny nows"

"What?"

"hnang on….. I said: I have a nose bleed and I had tissues stuck up my nose. Hey… wait… how can you ring during the day… or is it night where you are?"

"A nose bleed? Just a nose bleed?"

Did she really have that much stress over a nose bleed?

"What else happened?"

"Well… hey, wait… why are you asking? What do you know?"

Hmmm…. So there _was_ something else. "Are you safe Roanne?"

"Yes… I'm perfectly safe"

"Ok…I will speak to you when I get back. It shouldn't be more than three or four days".

I wished I could have gone to her as soon as the sun set but I had business to attend to on behalf of my king and I could not leave the king of Utah's court hastily… it would be against my orders and against protocol.

###############################

Roanne POV

I sat at the kitchen table; nursing my slowly subsiding nose bleed. That had been the strongest vision I ever had… by a long shot. There were two things on my mind at this minute…. 1) Godric knew something and he was hiding it from me and 2) how the hell do I tell Sookie what I saw…

….

"Hey Roanne… make it quick; Sam will kill me if he sees me on my phone while I'm working" I had rang Sookie a few hours later… I had mulled things over in my mind and came to the conclusion that Sookie was too much of a good friend to _not_ tell her what I knew… after all, I should be able to trust her with a secret… she had secrets too…

"Sorry Sook…. Do you wanna stay over tonight… no one is home and I thought we could have a girlie break… seeing as you only have to work tomorrow for a half shift then you have the next two days off?"

"Brill… that sounds like a plan… Gran's got all the ladies bridge club coming over and I need to be out of the house anyhow… '_Sookie where are you?'_... shit here comes Sam"

My phone went dead… it seemed everyone was hanging up on me today. I had tidied up my mess in the living room and the little candles were sitting on the kitchen table. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down at the table again… staring at the candles. I wonder if I made them go out? Wouldn't it be cool if I could make them light again. _Pffttt_ …all five candles were lighting… I jumped backwards; spilling some of my tea on my lap. Plucking up courage… I concentrated hard and they went out again… lit again….out again…lit again…

I'll admit I did this quite a few times… it's a little addictive… so I'm a human lighter! Cool. I wiped at my nose… pleased to see that it hadn't bled again. I started to feel tired then… worn out. I closed the doors and windows… turning on the air-conditioning and headed up stairs. After a cool shower I fell onto the bed for a nap… letting all the new information soak in.

….

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong_

Shit…what time is it?

My alarm clock read 9.45pm…. crap… I'd been asleep for a few hours. I ran downstairs; flicking on the house lights as I went. Sookie was waiting outside.

"Jeez Roanne… I thought something had happened. I rang the bell tons of times and the house looked empty…"

"Crap, sorry Sook… I fell fast asleep. Come on in". I led Sookie into the house. This was the first time I'd asked someone to sleep over since I'd moved here. Sookie brought her little bag upstairs into the guest room beside mine.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, annoyed that I had slept for so long. I had wanted to prepare how I was going to talk to Sookie.

"Sure…. I'm starved"

Sookie and I chatted about everything and nothing as I prepared a salad to go with the chicken goujons I had cooking in the oven. After eating our food, I started to get really nervous.

"Roanne… something's up… I can tell that your mind is somewhere else, isn't it?" it was a statement rather than a question. I nodded…. Still stuck for words.

"Well, just tell me what's goin on… we're good friends and I will help you if I can or is it me? Do you still want to be friends?" I could tell that Sookie was starting to get a little nervous now too…. I only had to guess that she couldn't read my mind… otherwise she'd have known about vampires before.

"Sookie… what if I knew something about you… and about what you can do. What if I had secrets too… can I trust you not to freak out… and to keep a secret?" I'd never told anyone about what I could do but Sookie was a good friend and she was so unlike me either…

Sookie nodded… it was her turn to lose her voice.

"I know you can read minds… and that you can't read my mind".

Sookie immediately went pale… even with her summer tan, she looked almost grey looking.

"Ho…how?..." she spluttered, "how do you know?" she all but whispered.

"It's kind of a long story" I answered.

….

And I told her… I told her that I could see things in the future like my mum… that I could set things on fire… that I dreamt of her and her future… I told her about vampires… I told her about Bill… I told her almost everything…

….

"And this Bill… vampire Bill… he's sent to get me for a queen? He tricks me?... and it's Eric that's really a good guy?" I nodded "Well friggin' hell… that's a lot to take in. So…so that's why I can't read Godric or Eric?"

I nodded again "Yeah… but listen, they don't like humans knowing this stuff… and I don't think you can be glamoured…so… I don't think we should tell Eric or Godric….ok? and I'm sure how accurate my vision is" Now I was kind of getting worried; maybe I shouldn't have said anything… would Godric be pissed?

"Roanne… why are you living with Godric?" I had a feeling that might come up…. I guess I was hoping it wouldn't be tonight.

"My mum got sick and had to go back to her people… she's part Fae like you but she's got more in the mix too, and well, we don't have any family… and well…" I was getting a little embarrassed now "…She had a vision and I'm kinda meant to be with Godric". I was waiting for her reaction. Would she be disgusted at the thought of someone being with a vampire?

"That explains a lot Roanne… the way he looks at you… he's head over heels about you"

Her response surprised me, I hadn't thought he was that bad… maybe a little addicted to my blood….sure… but…

"How _do_ you feel about him?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. At first I hated him but… I've become friends with him over the last few weeks but… I dunno… it still feels weird being _fated_ to someone… hell…. I'm only 16"

"Hey… can… can I see you light the candle?"

….

"WOW" she exclaimed as I lit the candle and put it out again. I loved how accepting she was of the whole situation. I couldn't have asked for a better reaction.

"So… you might have Fae in you too?" she asked.

"Yeah…maybe… my abilities have come as I've got older" I answered truthfully; glad to have someone to talk about all this stuff now that my mom wasn't here.

"I've had my disability since I can remember"

"Don't Sookie… don't call it a disability. I know things have been hard for you… but it's a gift"

Sookie started to cry. "I've never been able to speak to someone about this so openly Roanne. I've spent all my life thinking I was a freak…. Crazy Sookie… and I was so fed up with everything"

"Well…. Let's make a change. You Sookie Stackhouse and I Roanne Whitford are going to be best friends. We are going to develop our powers. We are going to be strong confident women…"

"…and we will _not_ let people use us for our gifts. We will be the ones in control." Sookie added.

"We will be ready for the vampires…for Bill…." I continued.

And there it was… our pact. We decided to keep the information between ourselves for the moment… only telling Godric about Bill when we needed to. We agreed to start meditating together and focusing to see what powers we had. And… most importantly, we agreed that we were both sick of being goodie two shoed school freaks and as such…. We were going to have a badass summer.

#####################################

Sookie POV

_Oh my good lord in heaven, I can't believe I'm about to do this. _The pact made between Roanne and I had meant so much to me. Tara had always been a good friend, but since I met Roanne I've changed. We've become great friends… and more importantly, for the first time in my life… I have someone to talk to openly about my disabili…gift. Yes… _gift. _Roanne was right. My mind reading was who I was…. And it wasn't going away, so I might as well embrace it.

However, that didn't excuse what I was doing right now. Roanne and I had both discussed that we would do something a little wild today… nothing crazy… just push the boundaries a little. So here I was….behind the bar of Merlottles about to steal two beers. I knew it was wrong… but I'd put the money in the till so Sam wouldn't be out of pocket but now my hands were shaking. _Come on Sookie… now or never._ I grabbed two beers and along with the dirty towels and aprons, stood up and walked out back. My heart was thumping like a jackhammer. Sam was still out front talking to the delivery guys, so I ran into the office and put the two bottles into my bag…careful to pack them in a way that they wouldn't clink when I went to go back to Roanne's. The guilt instantly washed over me… I knew I'd be going to confession before church next Sunday… but dang if I didn't feel a little alive too!

…..

"Roanne…._Roanne_…. open the door"

"Jeez Sookie….what's the panic?"

I pushed by Roanne as soon as she opened the door, leading my back into the wall.

"Sookie….what's wrong? Did something happen?" Roanne asked, peeking back outside the front door.

"I keep thinkin the police are gonna sneak up any second" Roanne looked at me puzzled… so I reached into my workbag and took out the two beers.

"Oh my GOD…. Sookie…. You didn't?" Roanne was hollering and laughing so hard.

"I'm so proud… you rebel! Come on…. Let's put on some burgers to have with them".

So we sat on the back porch… eating burgers and drinking our first beers. I felt truly alive and happy…and I never laughed as hard when Roanne told me what her stunt had been… she had crept into a garden nearer the town and taken a load of gnomes out of a garden. She said the garden was full of them…. It could only have been one garden… Maxine Fortenbury's… and Roanne had moved all the gnomes, a few at a time into a garden a few houses down…. Putting the gnomes into as many lewd positions as possible! I would have loved to have been there….

….

The sun was beaming in the window of the little café that Roanne and I were in. I had passed my driving test today and Gran had let me borrow her car. We were in Shreveport, in a small café, stuffing out faces with bowls of pistachio flavoured ice-cream. We were laughing about the current scandal going around Bontemps about the 'savage attack on Mrs. Fortenbury's gnome garden'. Mrs. Fortenbury had even made her son Hoyt stand guard when he wasn't working with the Road crew. I stopped laughing; my face growing serious.

"What's wrong Sookie"

_How the hell did I get landed with such a fucking shitty job? Mindin' a fangers little fuck bag and her friend…. Can't even go nowhere cuz I gotta keep tabs on them and they keep fucking driving about…_

"I think we're being followed" I whispered to Roanne. I let her know what I 'heard'.

"It must be Godric. Son of a bitch" she hissed through clenched teeth "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when he gets back"

…

"So YES let us go to the library Roanne… to DO that school report for our Summer school"

Roanne threw me a dirty look that screamed 'stop over-acting'. I couldn't help it though… my nerves were at me something rotten… I wasn't good at lying like this.

#######################

Roanne POV

Our plan was simple… try to convince the guy following us that we were going to be in the library for the day. If this worked….follow him, to find out where he goes and who he was. Sookie however was going to blow the plan if she kept this up.

"Yeah Sookie" I said, elbowing her in the ribs "it really sucks…but it's best to get this out of the way. We just need to put in a full days research and we can use the library computers to print up the report. We can head home about six when your brother meets us here for a lift home. Right?"

"Oh… YES" I rolled my eyes…. Sookie sucked at this.

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing; also love to hear and feedback :)**


End file.
